


Above The Horizon

by KACY94



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Identity Reveal, M/M, SuperCorp, 第三季正剧改编
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94
Summary: Lena意识到她无法忍受Kara Danvers离开的背影。
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

在Luthor家长大不是一件容易的事情，所以Lena Luthor不会交朋友、也没有朋友这件事是完全可以理解的。和Kara Danvers成为好朋友是她意料之外也值得感恩的事情，对方一次次在她最绝望、最不知所措的时候拯救了她，没有人比Kara更适合用阳光来比喻。她耀眼的金发，通透的蓝眼睛和真挚的笑容——怎么会有人不被她感染呢？

但是最近，应该说是自从Mon-El离开地球以后，Kara和所有人都保持着一个算不上疏远也不够亲密的距离。当然这不是她的错，也没有人会因此责怪她。Lena想要给她足够的空间，同时她也很担心。近来每一次她想和Kara待在一起，无论是去酒吧，还是游戏、电影之夜，现在甚至是锅贴都没办法让她提起兴趣了。所以就算是收到了“如果我有时间的话一定会来”这样模棱两可的回复，Lena仍然准备好了她所有能想到的东西等待她的到来。

几乎是在敲门声响起的那一瞬间，Lena就从沙发上跳起来打开了房门，“Hey! Kara! 我还以为你不会来了。”她笑着打了招呼，在她身后关上了门。“你想干点什么？我不想太早叫外卖，因为不知道你什么时候过来……”

“Lena,”Kara打断了她，“其实我今天晚上有别的事。”她扶了一下自己的眼镜，低着头避免和她对视。“我先过来是因为我不想让你觉得我不在乎。对不起最近我一直取消我们的计划，但是……我的确在乎，我只是……”

“没事，如果你不想说的话，不用解释给我听。”Lena看着她，“我知道这段时间对你来说很难熬……”然后她向对方张开了怀抱。

“Thank you。”Kara将下巴搁在Lena的肩膀上，用只有两个人能听到的声音说道。

“What are friends for？”Lena笑着拍了拍Kara的背以示安慰，她能感觉到女记者在自己怀里一点点放松下来。

当她把Kara送出门，看着她的背影渐渐远去的那一刻，Lena突然意识到她并不是害怕看见自己最好的朋友离开，而是害怕看见Kara Danvers离开的样子。

Supergirl静静地漂浮在夜空之中，她能听见National City的一举一动。虽然她刚刚从Lena的公寓里出来，有太多她还没搞清楚和想明白的东西，但是现在——警笛。Kara猛地睁开双眼，俯下身朝声音的源头飞去。

她一闪身出现在Alex和Maggie的面前，及时替二人挡住了致命的子弹，接着毫不犹豫地卸掉了那架机关枪。操纵枪支的男人将战场转移到了运载车的顶上。Kara轻轻松松地躲开了对方的几次攻击，然后抬起手握住了闪烁着电流的武器，向外一掀将他甩下了车顶。

再一次在紧急关头停住了失去控制的运输车，但是Kara并没有因为刚刚被她救下的男孩那一句“You’re the best”而停下脚步，却直接飞进了DEO。

“只要还没将他关进监狱，都不算是赢了。”Kara摇摇头，完全屏蔽了刚刚所有人对自己的夸奖，Winn正在旁边采集她手上的血样。

她没有时间停下，她不能给自己时间停下去思考和感受自己的情绪。

就在她准备离开的时候，Alex从身后赶上来绕到了她面前，“所以，明天我和Maggie要去为婚礼试菜，整整三个小时的前菜，有锅贴，热狗面包，生蚝，我有没有提起锅贴？你想不想来？”

“我尽量。”如果是原来，Kara绝对会不假思索地答应，但是现在她甚至不敢给自己一点放松的时间。

Alex在原地看着自己的妹妹头也不回地向前走，她愣了三秒之后冲上去握住了Kara的手臂，“你还好吗？”

“没事，很好。”Kara有些生硬地回答道，她试图将Alex的关心控制在这几句话，千万不要发展成一个小时都谈不完的演讲。

“Kara……”

“Alex，我真的没事。”她抬起头对上女特工的眼睛，“你没必要担心。”

“我当然会担心！”她叹了口气，松开了握着Kara的手，“我知道过去这几个月，Mon-El，还有其他的事情……我都理解，但是……”

“这和Mon-El没关系。”Kara反驳道。

“你不能一直否认自己的感情，Kara，你现在完全不让自己感觉到任何东西……”

“我之所以这样是因为我已经不再为他伤心了！”Kara喊道，她尽力控制着自己不要在这里崩溃，“我爱他，我做出了选择将他送走，才过了这么几个月，我却好像已经……我觉得自己……是个很糟糕的人。”

“不是这样的，你不再为他伤心是你接受了现实，并且终于允许自己向前看了。Kara，这是好事。”

“我觉得自己背叛了他。”Kara移开目光，看向远方某一栋玻璃大厦里透出来一格格的暖光。

“你没有背叛任何人。”Alex的目光柔和了下来，她抬起一只手搭在Kara的肩上。

沉默渐渐蔓延开来。

直到Alex轻声开口道，“我知道是……”

“Lena。是Lena，而且内心深处，我一直都知道，我知道，从来都是她。”


	2. Chapter 2

“秉承着这样的信念，我宣布本公司大胆的新方向——我将买下CatCo。”镜头聚焦在Edge的脸上，他微微抬起头，狡黠的眼里透露出锋锐的骄傲。

Kara将目光从显示屏上移开，她对上James的眼睛，而对方惊讶的神情告诉她，他也被蒙在鼓里一无所知。

在CatCo之外，Kara只认识一个对金融和商场有所建树的人，于是她转身踏上了去L-Corp的路。

她走进Lena办公室的时候，后者也正在平板上看着Edge的发布会。在看清来人之后，她立刻放下了手中的显示屏。“你不知道我有多讨厌他身上廉价古龙水的味道。”她看着Kara自然地推了一把椅子在她面前坐下，“你之前有听说吗？”

Kara摇了摇头，“James也是刚刚才知道。”

Cat Grant在离开公司的时候将自己的股份转为了保密信托，而Edge一直在私下购买CatCo的股票，直到几天前才正式向股东提出收购的意向。Kara提议Lena去设法说服Edge放弃收购的想法，尽管Lena曾经投资过他的项目，因此她比其他人都了解得更多，她依然不认为对方会听取她的意见，“Edge除了他自己的意见谁的也不听，尤其是来自于一个女人的时候。”

Kara抬起头望进Lena的眼里，“你帮助Supergirl拯救了世界，区区一个固执的性别歧视者怎么能难得倒你呢？”

听见对方的赞美，Lena的眼里立刻徜徉起明亮的笑意，“好吧，我会试试的。”

Kara点点头，便起身准备离开。

“Hey，”Lena在背后叫住了她，在她回头的时候她有一瞬间心跳加速的慌乱，但立刻挂上了一副笑容，“我是说，我很想你。”

听到这句话，她转身走回来了几步，“对不起我最近一直没能为你空出时间来……我只是，很忙。”

“Kara，”Lena垂眸迟疑了一下，仍然开口道，“我想向你说声抱歉，关于Mon-El离开的事情，我也有责任。”

“你只是做了你应该做的事情，不必向我道歉。”她虚握成拳的手展开复又合上，她不留痕迹地深吸了一口气，还是走上前拥抱了一下眼前的黑发女人。Kara甚至不敢放任自己去呼吸她身上的香水味。

而Lena越来越没有办法忍受她离开的背影。

接下来的一整天，Kara一直在不停地告诉自己，她不能再用Mon-El和整个达克西姆星的事情作为挡箭牌了，她总有一天得向Lena坦白——但那又是什么时候呢？Supergirl这份工作让她无暇分身，而作为记者的Kara Danvers则更是一团糟。

Kara和Hank站在揭幕仪式不远处的一座楼顶上向下俯瞰，Alex和Maggie则戴着通讯器分散在人群中。上一次贸然冲进血拳所在的基地，尽管发现了那艘非法达克西姆战舰，他们也破解了DuBois的真正意图，但她还是让对方逃之夭夭了。

向James Olson辞职有一半原因是热血上头，和Alex的争吵更不是Kara想要的，但事情仍然发生了。自从她成为超级英雄之后，尘封多年作为Kara Zor-El的身份重新成为了她生活的一部分，她作为自己，一个氪星人，在一个陌生的星球上找到了目标和梦想，和更重要的归属感。但是她花费十数年在地球上建立的身份，Kara Danvers，却显得摇摇欲坠。她看不见作为这个身份的意义，似乎也找不回作为这个身份的热情了。

接下来一切发生得措手不及。她上一秒还在看着台上Lena发表致词，下一秒却地动山摇，脚下的土地皆在分崩离析。

她站在海边环视四周，耳麦里传来Winn的汇报和分析，她突然之间明白了什么，“调压器是为了深海准备的，而非高空。”

在搜索到DuBois的心跳声之后，Kara便不假思索地冲进了海里。

在她几乎要追上那枚导弹的时候，它被毫不留情地引爆了。

她在坠落。

冰冷的海水环绕在她周身，苍白的阳光刺穿透亮的海水落在她的脸上，而此时她梦里的阳光灿烂又温柔，直叫人步步沉醉。

如同往常一般，是金色的麦浪浮动，有她的母亲、Mon-El，还有远处的女子有着黑色的长卷发，冰蓝色的长裙在微风里摇曳。她看不清她的脸。

“Wake up！”那道声音飘渺悠远，是她抓不住的距离。

“Wake up！”男声一次次更加清晰。

她一步步走向黑发女人，却好似还是不够近。

“Lena？”她不敢确定。

这一次Mon-El的声音就在她耳边，“Wake up！”

她猛地睁开双眸。

当Supergirl举着整架潜艇浮出水面的时候，整个National City在为她欢呼，她筋疲力尽，但她知道她永远都不会舍弃这个。

第二天清晨，Kara怀着忐忑的心情敲响了Lena办公室的门。她不知道CatCo未来如何——说真的，她明明已经辞职了——她也不知道自己好不容易下定决心要向Lena表白，会结果如何。

听到Edge并没有能够被说服的时候，她的心几乎沉到了谷底。

“但是，我把它买下来了。”

Kara不敢相信自己的耳朵。“你不是在开玩笑吧？”

“我是不是超厉害？”Lena站起来绕过办公桌走到她面前，炫耀的语气在Kara听来可爱极了，“我希望用我自己的小方法更像Supergirl一点。而且我想能由你来报道这件事。”

“我……”Kara扶了扶眼镜，“我其实已经辞职了”

“那就撤回，”Lena仍然有些不相信，对自己这份职业如此有热情的Kara会真的辞职，“我不能没有你。在媒体方面我完全没有经验，而且能和自己最好的朋友一起工作是这么难得的机会。我相信你。”

她眼里诚挚的光芒几乎让她动摇。辞职究竟是不是一个正确的决定，但如果她继续作为一个记者工作，在她生活的重心已经完全偏向Supergirl的情况下，若是Lena真的和她在一起——她是小记者Kara Danvers还是云雾之间的超级英雄？她自己什么还都没有搞清楚，如果此时决定把另外一个人拖进她生活的漩涡，才是太过自私。

“Kara，我看你进来的时候好像有什么别的想说？”

“没有，”她笑着摇摇头，“我只是担心CatCo，现在没必要了，有你这样的总裁，我相信它会越来越好的。”

“我看你真是比你哥哥还像个疯子。”Edge不请自来地闯进了她的办公室。

Kara下意识地向前一步，将Lena护在身后，“你说什么？”

“我可以毁了你。”他越过Kara的肩膀直勾勾地盯着她身后的女人。

“而你马上就可以被我的安保人员扔出去。”

“我先走了，给你一点空间处理……”Kara带着嫌恶的眼光上下打量了他一遍，“这个。”

几乎是在Kara走出办公室的同时，Supergirl戴着她标志性的红披风落在了露台上。

“他是你的了。”Lena冲她挑了挑眉。

她望着Supergirl拎着Edge消失在地平线的尽头。

所以这是第几次了？只要Kara离开之后，Supergirl就会立刻出现，就算是打电话解释也来不及，除非Supergirl时时刻刻在关注着Kara的动向。是她们关系太好，还是巧合，又或是……

但是她们的性格又相去甚远。Kara的确热情、善良、乐于助人，但她是一个普通人，她甘于平凡也热爱平凡，却仍然止不住地在茫茫众生里发光。而Supergirl——是太阳，是走在地面的神明，她无论怎么平易近人、善良可爱，距离感都无法被消除。不是每个人都能成为她，她注定是被仰望的。

而Lena Luthor是一名科学家，她开始怀疑的东西，只能被科学验证。

Kara再把Edge丢在集装箱顶上之后潇洒地飞走了。她脑海里不断地盘旋着一句话，

“You have a human heart now. It aches. It hurts, but keeps on beating.”

她是一个人，那么或许这两个身份就不应该被分开。

她想道。


	3. Chapter 3

Kara Danvers坐在她的办公桌前——当然她最后还是没有辞职，她告诉自己这和Lena没有任何关系——她应该开始赶那篇通告，毕竟交稿日期事实上昨晚就已经截止了，只是James一直在给她额外的时间和空间，每一个人都是。或者她应该去联系那个关于Morgan Edge的线人，但是此时此刻她能想到的只有几十分钟前在银行金库里的幻象。

被真空包裹的寂静、氪星和她所熟知的一切在火焰里崩塌、在虚空中的每一次呼吸都是静止，每一次心跳都不留痕迹。

Lena在背后观察着暗自出神的Kara至少有五分钟了。她最近总是进进出出大楼，看起来跑了不少地方，却一篇稿件也没能按时上交。还有前段时间辞职又是为什么？如果她只是想休息一段时间，却又不接受James先前提供的带薪长假。

她很愿意给她更多的宽容和谅解，但是如果她根本不知道发生了什么，再多也是有心无力。

“Kara，”她走到小记者的桌前，“我知道是什么了，你跑进跑出却没有专心工作——这段时间对你来说很难熬，我也理解。所以如果你需要更多的时间，我可以给你放个假。”

“不用，我没事。”她深吸一口气，抬起手合上了笔记本电脑。

Lena伸出手握住她的手，Kara低下头才发现刚刚自己手抖得有多厉害。“你确定吗？你看上去……很焦虑。”Lena的声音温温柔柔的却猛然撞进她心里。

“我真的没事，只是一些私事。”她含糊其辞地回应道。

“如果这和Mon-El有关……”

“不是！”她急于否认，听起来却显得有些不耐烦，“我只是不喜欢在工作时间讨论私事。”

“你知道我有时候还是你的上司对吧？”Lena双手抱在胸前，“作为员工，这是完全不称职的表现，CatCo于我而言是一项投资，我可没有花费七亿美金就为了帮你一个忙。”

Kara点点头，手机上却收到了DEO的消息。她叹了口气，径直向电梯走去。她不得不承认自己的失职——但也不得不承认Lena Luthor命令的语气真的很辣。

金属门合上的一瞬间，她忽然感觉到整个狭小的盒子向她坍塌挤压而下，她挣扎着大口呼吸，窒息感却越来越强。眼前的一切带着层层重影，她的意识也越来越模糊。她眨了眨眼，在稍微平复之后，脚下猛地一发力，冲破电梯继而是大厦的楼顶，悬浮在了空中。刚刚的恐慌和焦虑也消失殆尽。

红蓝色的身影在窗外一闪而过。

Lena注视着氪星人消失在目之所及的地方。她背上包准备回L-Corp看一眼，毕竟不能把整个公司交给刚上任几天的CFO。当她打开电梯的时候愣住了。里面一片狼藉——电梯间上方被开了一个洞，被冲散的木板散落一地。她探出头向上看，阳光却直落了进来，证明房顶也已经损坏了。

她身后渐渐围了一圈人，从惊呼到窃窃私语都一字不落地传进Lena的耳朵里。“看起来像是Supergirl……”“如果真是她为什么还要坐电梯？”

“留下一个联系技术维修，其他人全部回去工作！”她命令道，目光却始终没有移开地上的废墟。阳光直射下，那里有什么东西闪着金色的光芒。待所有人散去后，她小心翼翼地捡起那根长发，卷了卷塞在钱包夹层里。接着她走进另一部电梯，之后转进了监控室。

“我要一小时前到现在每一层楼电梯口，以及楼下所有出口的监控录像。”

Lena坐在办公桌前，她交叉比对了所有进出大厦和乘坐过那部电梯的人，行踪对不上的只有两个人——Kara和Eve。

而后者的身高对不上……Lena看着那根已经被重新装进无菌袋里的金色长发，动身去了实验室。

夜幕降临，窗外依然灯火闪耀。

Kara回到自己的办公桌前整理东西，一转身看见Lena还在。

她一时间愧疚涌上心头，Lena说得都对，作为记者，她根本没有完成自己的本职工作，是Lena和James对自己一再放纵，她却奢求更多。

“我希望为自己今天早上的表现道歉，我——”

Lena看着对方蔚蓝的眼里是满满的诚挚，便一下子什么也问不出口了，“我理解你。做朋友的上司，我也是第一次，所以我们都在学习，不是吗？”她伸开双臂。

Kara立刻像金毛犬一样投入了她的怀抱。她的手在她的金发上流连，却始终没有动手。她不想有朝一日亲手毁掉这份难得的信任。

实验室里锁着一片浓郁的黑暗。

显示器屏幕猛然亮起。

【破解程序100%完成】

DEO生物档案：ACCESS GRANTED

“他对我说：‘我有一个很重要的问题要问你。’我以为他是想带我去他的酒店房间了，但是……”Lena停顿了一下，“他却问我有没有受过洗礼……”

女孩儿们中间爆发出一阵笑声，Lena接着说道，“没错，显然他只和虔诚的天主教徒上床……”

而Kara仍然沉浸在她自己的世界里。

更确切地说，是Lena像祖母绿一样迷人妩媚的眼睛、她转头时露出纤长的脖颈、她带着紫调的口红和漂亮的手指——

只不过她连对方的性取向都不知道，做了这么久的好朋友，Lena从来没有和她提过，也没有说起过她对哪位女性有好感，如果她直接问又难免显得刻意。

在氪星上就没有这种乱七八糟的社会规则。

“你呢？Kara？”Samantha的声音将她唤了回来，“你最近有没有遇见什么人……”她唇角的笑容带着明显打趣的意味。

“我……”她抬起头，看着Lena期待的眼神，找好的借口却突然统统失效。“事实上，我已经认识她很久了。”

“对不起，我没有什么别的意思，但是……”Samantha有些迟疑地开口。

“没事，既然你今天在这，就是我们自己人了。我对性别没有什么偏好。”

对方点点头，然而电视上的突发火灾报道打断了她们。

“我，那个，去拿点冰块。”

Kara俯身毫不犹豫地冲进崩塌的地面下，握住了正在坠落的男孩的手。

可是对方被救起来之后，并没有想象中的惊魂未定，他的脸上带着自信和感激，朝Supergirl深深鞠了一躬，“感谢你拯救了我。”他眼里闪烁着虔诚的光彩。

“亲爱的！”此时从角落里冲出来一个娇小的金发女孩，“你没事。”

“Supergirl救了我。”

她从他的怀里抬起头，Kara一眼就认出了她，是几天前在那个什么邪教集会上发言的女孩，那个从楼顶坠落被她接住的女孩。

Olivia。

“我就说她会救你的，她拯救了我们所有人。”

可是她救不了所有人，她更不值得被作为神明敬仰和崇拜。

窗外的躁动渐渐平息下来。

Kara靠在Lena的肩膀上，Sam坐在她的另一侧；Alex和Maggie单独缩在另一个沙发上。

祈求Rao守护我们，我们才能竭尽所能守护他人。

她不是神明，她只是万千希望守护所爱之人中的一人。

翱翔天际，也享受这一刻的平凡。

她抱紧了她，对方在毯子下悄悄捉住了她的手。

超级听力在这一刻也分不清如鼓的心跳究竟属于自己还是Lena，又或者她们的心跳本就在此重叠。

Kara很快就在Lena肩上睡着了，均匀的呼吸声在寂静里被放大。

Lena只有在这种时候才敢伸出手抚摸过她精致的轮廓——直到她触碰到她额角有一块像灰尘一样的污渍。

她搓了搓手指。

像是燃烧后的烟灰。

“市中心突发火灾此时已被有效控制，被城市英雄Supergirl救下的男子疑系纵火人……”

Lena转头看着Kara的睡颜，复又抬起头望向窗外。

她多希望现在那道红蓝色的身影掠过空中。

她等了许久，城市却一如既往的安静，安静得让她害怕。


	4. Chapter 4

【基因匹配结果：100%】

Lena盯着屏幕出神。电梯里的金发的确是Supergirl的，但是这并不能证明Kara就是Supergirl。后来她还筛选了当天所有和Supergirl有关的视频、照片、出现的地点，在她冲破CatCo的楼顶之前，的确没有任何一个人在附近见过她的影子。这当然不是什么切实的证据，但Lena明白，Kara有很大几率就是National City的守护天使。她只是还在为自己找借口。

那天在Kara家里，她有一千一万个机会可以拿到足以作为DNA鉴定的物件，但是她都没有。

就算她们真的是一个人，她又该如何开口？“我黑进DEO档案库，从你家偷拿了东西，为你和Supergirl做了DNA匹配”听起来更像是一场争吵的完美开头。

这个时候Kara又会怎么做呢？先不去想她是不是从她们相识起就隐藏身份到了现在，生活中的她一向是坦诚直率的。她想要什么、不想要什么从来不会瞒着她，是藏不住心事，装不出情绪的人。这些都和Lena正相反，这么多年来她已经习惯了说谎，伪装和不动真心，即使是和枕边人她也可以毫不犹豫地为自己裹上一层层完美的谎言。直到遇见Kara之后，她才发现原来坦诚直言也是一种选择，付出真心也并不那么糟糕，而信任和沟通也确实可以解决很多问题。

大概是人生中第一次，Lena Luthor决定相信她的朋友，她拿起手机，拨通了Kara的号码。

她决定相信她给出的答案，无论真实与否。

听筒里有节奏的铃声戛然而止，传来的却是语音信箱的提示。

她拨打了一遍又一遍，结果却都是一样的。她心烦意乱，明知道Kara绝不是那种会故意玩消失的人，Lena仍然控制不住自己的思绪。又或者是不是发生什么事了？遇见了什么危险？

她将手肘抵在桌子上撑着额头，另一只手再次按下了屏幕上绿色的按钮。

“Kara……Where are you……”

-

Supergirl冷眼望着眼前的男人。

“我所做的一切都是为了侍奉Rao，为了侍奉你——Supergirl，行走地球的神明。”Coville在她面前低下头，虔诚得狂热。

Kara自顾自地向飞行舱走过去，准备将能源关掉。就在她走近了的时候，仿佛一道能量波击中了她，抽光了她全身的力量，逼迫得她猛地跪倒在地上。她低头看见自己手上的血管皆闪着青绿色的荧光。

氪石。

她透过飞行舱的金属外壳看见了里面储存的矿石。

Kara听得见周围的人因为她的反应骚动起来，Coville的承诺没有兑现，他们自然为自己的安危恐慌起来。

“上面整个体育场的人都在等待你的救赎。”他走到Supergirl身边伏下身，“不要辜负Rao在你身上看见的光。”

她甚至没有力气抬头看他，她全身上下每一个关节都在叫嚣着沉重和疼痛。此时，余光中瞥见一枚尖锐的碎片，她拾起后用力在掌心划出一道血淋淋的伤口。“你还不明白吗！我不是什么神明。”她举起手。

人群顿时四散逃窜，拼命逃离这个大厅中央即将毁灭一切的氪星飞行舱。

“Supergirl！”Alex冲到她的身边，握住了她的手。

她的耳边一片喧闹。Alex仿佛很焦急地对她说着什么，可是她无法辨别具体的话语。她能听见体育馆上层人群的欢呼声，Coville急促的心跳声，随着她这一刻飘忽的思绪，她能听见远方传来的低语——

“Kara……Where are you……”

Lena。

Kara抬起头，眼前的一切都笼罩着一层朦胧的光晕，她强撑起身，踉跄着向散发着蓝光的飞行舱走去，热视线贯穿了前方的地面，她能感受到自己身体里的能量被瞬间抽空。在她意识到之前，她已经跪倒在了地上。

“把它推进去——”她虚弱地抬起手指向飞行舱，身边的Alex听到指令后毫不犹豫地开始执行，并且叫上了在一旁显然因为事态发展而愣住的Coville。

“Alex，我的手机在哪里？”Kara再次睁开眼的时候是在DEO的车上。她甚至不知道自己什么时候失去了意识。

同样筋疲力尽的女特工白了她一眼，“这就是你现在最担心的事情？”

“It’s Lena——”

“Of course it’s Lena！”Alex打断了她，“我会告诉她你没事，快睡吧。”

“你最好了。”Kara朝她笑了一下，接着转过身陷入了沉睡。

第二天一早，Kara走进James的办公室的时候，毫不意外Lena也在那里。她发现自己难以直视Lena的眼睛，毕竟昨天Alex替她扯了什么谎她都还不知道。她知道自己并没有那么擅长对亲近的人保守秘密，而聪明如Lena Luthor，真的一点疑心也没有？

“Kara，”听见自己的名字，她的心跳登时加快了30%，“我刚刚正好要去找你。”她抬起头，对上Lena那双漂亮的绿眼睛。

“Guys，”James的声音将二人的注意力拉了回来，她们顺着他的目光朝墙上的显示屏看去。

Edge正站在Lena投资的医院里，对着摄像头口若悬河。

“这个混蛋在我的医院里做什么？”Lena嫌恶地皱起眉头。

“我了解到目前全市各个医院都在接受疑似铅中毒的患者，且全部为幼儿及青少年患者，我认为我们有理由将这些病例与前段时间影响全程的铅弹联系起来，而L-Corp，作为它的研发者，应该承担应有的责任。”

Kara转过头看见Lena脸上的神情，她再熟悉不过了，负罪感。

“Lena，这不是你的错。”

“是我的错。”她垂下眼眸。

“是Supergirl做出的决定，就算有什么，那也是Supergirl……”

“如果Supergirl知道它会对平民造成伤害，她绝不会这么做！”

办公室瞬间安静了下来，阳光从落地玻璃洒进来，白色的光线此时却显得有几分清冷。

“我觉得现在我应该做的就是，暂时不再管理CatCo以及L-Corp，”

“Lena！”

Kara的抗议被对方完全无视了，“公众有权知道这件事的最新情况，不管舆论对我是否有利。CatCo一直以来坚持的就是真相，他们需要真相，尤其是现在这种情况下。”

Lena Luthor望着台下群情激昂的人们。他们眼里全是狂热的愤懑，他们如此狂热地憎恨她。她不知道该作何感想。她一直以来所做地一切都是为了向别人证明自己，她为了别人的认可和喝彩战斗。或许她也没有认识到，她所有的快乐来自于他人，所以他们也可以随时将它抽走。

她机械性地走上演讲台，“我希望我能够告诉你们一些与Morgan Edge所说不同的事情。我希望我能够告诉你们此事与之前城市上空的铅没有关系。但真相是，我不知道。我不知道这些疑似铅中毒的具体病因。我也不能要求任何人相信我。所以，我决定暂时……”

一声枪响打断了她。

Lena本能地蹲下身，她能感觉到自己紊乱的心跳，肾上腺素在她的身体里横冲直撞。直到开枪的女人被控制住，她才有空注意到身边的人。

James。

他倒在地上，鲜红的血迹渗透了他的衬衫，接着飞快地蔓延开来。她一边呼救一边伸手按住他的伤口。

温热的血液染红了她的双手。

Sam慷慨地给了Lena一个暂时栖身的地方，她在将自己的女儿安排在同学家之后，也动身去了L-Corp。

现在偌大的公寓里只剩下了Lena一个人。

她站在厨房里一遍遍地洗手，直到白皙的皮肤有些发红。可是她好像仍然能看见它们沾满了James的鲜血。

她不知道自己如何清醒地面对这一切，除了用酒精让自己不再清醒。

Kara望着Winn手上举着的平板，上面明晃晃地写着一个数字：89.79%。

她不敢相信。

“所以仍然有10%的可能性？”

“10.21%……”Winn的声音越来越低。

无论如何，Kara都不会相信这一切是Lena造成的。她叹了口气，转身离开了DEO。当她打开Sam家的门的时候，一阵玻璃破碎的声音传进了她的耳朵。

“Lena？”

Kara在桌子上找到了很显然已经有些醉了的Lena。

“有什么新发现吗？”对方先开口问道。

Kara一边从桌上清理玻璃碴，一边回答，“没有。”

“你在我面前根本就不会说谎。”Lena举起高脚杯，又往下灌了一口红酒。

她想起无数次她因为Supergirl而撒过的谎，“我可不会说的这么绝对。”她走到Lena身边，“你知道，在这件事没有定论之前，我绝对不会放弃。无论有多少困难，我都不会放弃你。”

“不用了。”

“什么？”

“我说你不用为我做这些。”

“为什么——”

“因为这本来就是我的错。因为我那些孩子才会铅中毒。甚至Lex Luthor都不屑于对孩子下手。”

“这不是真的，任何认识你的人都知道，你绝不会做这些事。”

Lena苦笑着摇了摇头，“Kara，你还不明白吗，我会不会去做不重要，重要的是我的行为带来了这样的结果。一直以来我想成为的只是一个善良的人，去做正确的事情。可是没有人愿意相信。因为我的姓氏，因为我的哥哥。我做的唯一一件正确的事，我猜现在也不算是了，让全城无数的孩子经受铅中毒的折磨。”

她停顿了一下，“我知道你一直愿意相信每个人都有一颗善良之心，无论在多少层的掩埋之下。可是真实世界不是这样的。有些人就是邪恶的，或许这些都是刻在我的基因里的。”

“Lena，你是我认识的最坚强、善良的人，所有人终有一日会看见你闪光的心。”她忍不住靠的更近了一点。

“Kara，”Lena抬起头，她蒙着水光的眼睛直直地望进她心里，“我不值得。”

“Shut up！”Kara，无论她平时有多么“甜心”，此时此刻她再也忍不住了，“别再说了！我受够了你从不相信你自己，我受够了你把其他人犯的错背负在自己身上，我受够了你把自己当成反派，因为你不是！你值得现在你所拥有的一切，还有更多、更多。我想把全世界所有美好的东西都送到你面前，因为你值得。”她喊完那一连串的话，渐渐冷静下来，接着低声在她耳边说，“我永远不会放弃你。”

然后她意识到Lena在哭。

Kara伸出手拨开她挡在脸上的黑色长发，对方随即抬起头，她在流泪。她所有真诚、不加掩饰的脆弱都暴露在她面前。她们之间的距离从没有如此之近，近得能够勾起她用尽全力克制的渴望。

Lena看着她，有那么一瞬间让她觉得，这种渴望不仅仅是她一厢情愿。

当她反应过来的时候，她做了自己一直以来最想做的事情——她在亲吻Lena。

对方的手臂环在她的颈后，她的吻带着红酒的味道，还有玫瑰花和蓝风铃的香气。

She can do nothing but falling.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena Luthor醒来的时候，她放在桌上的手机屏幕蓦地亮起，闪着“00：08”的字样。她揉了揉自己的长发，明明散乱地披着，宿醉的头痛却仿佛将她的发丝紧紧地牵扯住。环视四周，Sam的公寓里空无一人，只有一盏台灯在角落里散发着微光。她的思绪仿佛被蒙上了一层薄雾，朦朦胧胧恍惚不清。

直到电话铃声响起，她下意识地在屏幕上一滑放在耳边。

“Lena, it wasn’t you.” 那是Kara焦急的声音。

“你在说什么？”

“铅中毒事件！与你无关，确切地说，那根本就不是铅中毒。而是另外一种有机物质，溶解于水中后与铅的化学性质完全相同，公共游泳馆用来净化水质的氯被换掉了。那些孩子是因为来过这里游泳，和之前的铅弹没有关系。”Kara有些激动地解释道。

她顿时清醒了几分，“还有什么别的吗？”

“生产商，”她回答道，“Lee Chemicals。”

她握着手机沉思了几秒，如果她没有记错的话，那么这家公司几年前就被Morgan Edge收购了，现在是他的产业。

“Lena？”Kara见她没有回答，便问道，“你有听说过这家公司吗？”

“没有，”她果断地否认了，“在你说起之前从来没听过。谢谢你做的一切。”她说完之后直接挂掉了电话。

她站起身走进浴室，微凉的水从头顶洒下来，冲刷掉了身上的粘腻感和酒气。Lena换了一身衣服站在镜子前，她凑近看了看，她或许肌肤无暇，却洗不掉眼下的乌青和疲惫的神态。

此刻她不在乎她是否欺骗了她最好的朋友，现在或许不仅仅是朋友而已……她又想起刚刚那个吻，下意识咬了咬嘴唇。正因如此，她更不能将她置于险境。她走到门口，从旁边的柜子上拿起Sam留下的钥匙，正好回头看见了自己那枚驼色的爱马仕箱包。紧接着她走过去从里面拿出一把手枪别在腰带上，走出了房子。

“Ms. Luthor，”写字楼 内 已经空空荡荡，一片黑暗，只有顶楼CEO的办公室里，Morgan Edge还没有离开，似乎有几分刻意，像在等待她出现一般，“我怎么会有如此荣幸能让您在深夜到访。”

Lena自然没有心思和他寒暄，她直入正题，“Lee Chemicals，是你的产业吧。”

而对面的男人还在试图蒙混过关，“你知道，我手下的公司太多了，或许是，我记不得每一家的名字。”

“如果我没记错的话，你在2002年收购了这家工业企业。”她挑眉道。

“你在我身上真是下了不少功夫啊，”他站起身，眼神在她身上流连，仿佛她只是一只待捕的猎物，“Lena。”

“我知道你都做了什么。”Lena猛地抽出手枪，正对着他的眉心，“你在公共游泳馆里用有机化合物换掉了氯，并且这种化合物溶于水将展现出和铅一模一样的化学性质。你真是煞费苦心。我还能说什么？我还不知道对你来说我是这么大的威胁，你就这么怕我？怕我怕到不惜用这样禽兽不如的手段。”

他此时再也不敢轻视这个妩媚又危险的女人，“有什么我们可以好好说……”

“我不在乎，”Lena打断了他，“我不会像Supergirl那样把你放到集装箱顶上就结束了，我不是英雄，更不是什么良善之人，我可以现在就杀了你。”

Edge直视着她玻璃一般的绿眼睛，她的威胁无懈可击，可是她眼里的挣扎不会撒谎，Lena Luthor is not a killer。余光中他看见他的保镖正从她背后接近她。

Lena的脑海中闪过无数种可能性，然而随着颈部一阵钝痛，她失去了意识。

Kara从DEO飞出来的时候，她只想着要救出Lena，无论那些化合物能不能被抢救下来，Lena不能死。

随着引擎被引爆，整架货机从中间断裂成两半，Kara一只手抓着一半断机，拼命地向上升空。倒不是她的力量不够，而是这样抓着局部压强太高，飞机会从她的手下再次断裂，继而落水。她看向左边残机内的Lena，脑内飞快地想着各种解决方法，而对方从这一眼中明白了现在的处境，“先救那些化学制品！”

“不可能！”这个可能性Kara从没有考虑过，“我不会抛下你的！”她转头看见机舱内的绳索，“Lena，你得爬上来。”

对方也没有多说，抓着绳索向上攀爬。

Kara看着钢筋结构在自己掌心愈发脆弱，心急如焚，“来不及了，Lena，我需要你跳上来。”

Lena向上看着她，不知为何，她内心深处丝毫没有对死亡的恐惧，因为她会接住她。于是她用力向上一跃，紧紧握住她的手。

“It's okay. I've got you.”不知道是不是Lena的错觉，此刻Supergirl的语气并不像她平时安慰幸存者一样坚定有力，确是温柔和煦，仿若情人的低语，“I won't let you fall.”

她左手握着Lena，右手拽着半架放满化学制品的飞机。她左手是Kara的人间爱欲，右手是Supergirl拯救的苍生黎民。而完整的她，Kara Zor-El不愿意放弃任何一边。

在Supergirl将剩下的化学制品放在DEO安顿好之后，又将她送回了Sam家。

“谢谢。”Lena被她放在了露台上。

Kara看着她，虽然尽力克制，但她还是能感觉到自己脸上的温度，她有些慌乱地回了她一句，“See you around.”然后消失在了夜色里。

Lena不知道Supergirl脸上的红晕是不是她的错觉，可是她更确定Kara就是Supergirl这件事了。而这一刻，她很惊讶自己并不急着想要Kara承认，因为她爱她，如此笃定，还有什么比这更重要呢？

Kara之后也回到了Sam的房子，她没有再去找Lena，因为小记者此时不应该知道她险些随着飞机遇险的事情。况且Lena到底是怎么到那架飞机上的呢？房子里没有任何暴力入侵的痕迹，那么只有可能是Lena自己去找了Edge。可她不想深究，此时就算是欺骗自己获得一时安稳也是值得的。

她吻了Lena。

一整晚，她只要想到这件事就忍不住笑起来。

第二天一早，她向Sam道谢之后便去了CatCo，而Lena还在熟睡。

她很长时间以来第一次走进大厦，没有觉得心情沮丧。因为之前她所有的精神寄托都在Supergirl这个身份上，而现在Kara Danvers拥有了Lena。她不再那么抵触这个身份了。她也知道总有一天她要向Lena坦白，但是现在是小记者在和L-Corp的CEO谈恋爱，而不是超级英雄Supergirl。

“这是今天下午四点才要交的，现在是中午十二点四十八分。”当Kara将通稿放在James的桌子上时，他抬头狐疑地说道，“你通常还得晚几个小时。”

“我觉得早点做完比较轻松。”Kara扶了扶眼镜，低下头笑道。

“我发誓，这是今天早上第五次我看见你这种诡谲的笑容了，到底发生了什么？”James调笑道，“是不是有什么特殊的人……”

Kara听见外面自己办公桌上的手机传来一阵短信铃声，是她专门为Lena设 的，脸上又忍不住浮现出笑意，“等确定了我再告诉你。”

“所以的确有一个特殊的人。”

“Y... Yeah. There is... someone.”

“Well，”James看着她，“我真的很为你开心，Kara。自从……他走了以后，我们都很担心你，现在有新的人能让你这么高兴，是件好事。”

她点点头，走出了他的办公室。桌上的手机屏幕闪烁，Lena的短信里写着，“如果你今晚有空的话，可不可以来我家，我们好好聊一下？”

Kara回了一个“Sure”，然后继续赶着她的报道。

她怀着忐忑的心情敲响了Lena的公寓大门，门被打开，Lena依然是一头柔顺的黑色直发，已经卸掉了精致的妆容，素颜显得没有平日里那么强势又冷艳，反倒多了几分柔和。她身上穿着宽松的裤子和针织毛衫，是那种看起来就手感非常好的材质，于是Kara身体力行地验证了这一点。她展开双臂抱住了她，毛衫果然手感很不错。

二人分开，Lena便说道，“你来的真巧，外卖差不多还有十分钟就到了。”她说话的时候，漂亮的嘴唇一开一合，没有正红色 的 唇膏覆盖，倒显出一种诱人的浅粉色。

她一把揽过她，唇瓣相接。因为酒精，Lena已经记不太清她们之间的第一个吻了，可是现在这个却无比清晰。她们的舔舐、啃咬、唇齿交缠，都在她的感官里被无限放大。

不知道过了多久，直到敲门声打断了她们。

Kara放开她，过去开门，却又莫名其妙地害羞起来，明明是自己主动的。

“你是什么时候喜欢我的？”Kara抱着一桶冰淇淋坐在沙发上。

“记不清了，我一直告诉自己不能喜欢你，因为我以为你是直的。”

“……我以为你是直女。”

“真的吗？”Lena转过头茫然地看着她，“我以为我身上的每一个细胞都在疯狂叫嚣‘我是双性恋’。”

“我不是没有怀疑，只不过我只见你和男人在一起过。”

“哈，不过我倒真的没想到你会喜欢女人。”Lena评价道，接着她凑近了，低声说道，“但是这些都没关系，看看你现在……”她又抬起下巴亲吻她。

直到二人喘不过气来。

“你觉得现在是个合适的时机吗？我是说，如果我们要开始约会的话。”Kara有些紧张，这么多她拥有的超能力里面，读心可不在其中。

“或许不是。”Lena回答道，“但是没关系，谁在乎呢？只要我们拥有彼此。”


	6. Chapter 6

Kara从那辆深蓝色的特斯拉上下来，向驾驶座上的Lena告别，她们同时向对方靠近，交换了一个晚安吻。

“明天见，Ms. Danvers。”她笑着说道，看着Kara走进公寓大门，才缓缓升上了对侧的车窗。

Kara给Alex发过短信了，说要先来看看她，然而她在楼下的时候就看见公寓内一片黑暗，而Alex平时是不会这么早睡的。她打开房门，里面一片漆黑，安静极了，不像是有人的样子。

“Alex？”她试探着叫了一声，却没有任何回应。

于是她拨通了Winn的电话，“Hey，你知道Alex在哪里吗？”

“呃，你不知道？”Winn反问道。

“知道什么？”

“Alex和Maggie分手了？她昨晚和J’ohn请过假了，说要帮Maggie搬家。不过我猜这个点钟，她八成是在酒吧。”

“Oh my God，我这个妹妹当得是在太糟糕了。”Kara暗暗埋怨自己的粗心大意，她太过沉浸在自己的喜悦中，却忽视了Alex。她想起之前她们也曾谈过这个问题，Alex和Maggie在要孩子这个事情上的冲突，或许以旁观者的角度，她们之间的感情再牢靠不过，又或者这个问题看起来没那么严重，以至于她们走到分手这一步，她浑然不知。

“还有，你今天一整天又在哪里？”

“我……”Kara本来想随便编个什么理由，却还是决定对他实话实说，“我和Lena在一起了。”

“Lena.”

“嗯哼。”

“Lena，Lena Luthor？”

“还能有哪个Lena？”Kara无奈地问道。

Winn半晌才从震惊中缓过来，“你知道，我一直都很清楚Lena对你有意思，况且她真的不直得很明显，但是你……”

“关于氪星社会文化的档案你看完了吗？”

“没有……”

“Alright，那我来科普一下吧。你知道，地球上你们有很多对性取向的划分，异性恋、同性恋什么的，但是这些在氪星上都没有。我甚至从来没有听说过‘性取向’这个概念，直到来到这里。我们就只有……你爱的人，仅此而已。甚至有生殖隔离的高智能种族之间，也可以缔结受到法律保护的精神链接。所以我猜，你可以说氪星上大部分人是……泛性恋？”

Winn沉默了半晌，“听起来是个很美丽的地方。”

“的确。”Kara向窗外看去，夜空中群星闪烁，却没有她母星的一席之地。

“这是不是代表超人也是泛性恋？”Winn突然问道。

Kara一时之间不知道如何回答，“你怎么总有这些奇奇怪怪的问题？”

“我好奇嘛，你知道他们都在说……”

“他们都在说什么？”

“你的堂弟，还有……呃，蝙蝠侠。”

“你在开玩笑。”

“绝对没有，你该去看看他们的同人论坛。”

“我一点也不想看！”Kara扶额，不敢想象，“不跟你扯了，我去看看Alex。”说罢便挂了电话。

她赶到酒吧，果不其然看见Alex坐在角落，桌上凌乱地散着烈酒杯。她看见Kara，抬起目光看着她，“你来了。喝一杯吗？”她说着拿起旁边的威士忌向酒杯里倒，手臂却摇摇晃晃的。

Kara一把将酒瓶抢了过来，“我喝不醉的。”

“Right.”

“你怎么不早点告诉我？”Kara担心又自责地问她。

“我不想打扰你。”她晃了晃手里的空酒杯，“不用你说我也知道……Lena能让你开心，所以我也替你开心。”她说道最后，声音却染上了哭腔，Kara看着她尽力克制的眼泪猛地涌出来，于是伸手握住了她的手。

Alex回握住她的手，“我以为……我可以自己处理好，但是她不在我身边，我……”她坚硬的伪装此刻层层崩溃。

“我们先回去，今晚你好好休息，明天早上收拾好东西。”

“去哪里？”

“回家。”Kara看着她，眼里洋溢着明亮的暖意。

Kara替Alex请了假，又给Lena发了短信，将她们二人的行李扔进车里，便头也不回地冲上了高速。

Midvale的牌子在右侧出现，Kara的声音在她耳畔响起，“Welcome home.”

通往小镇的路上往往是绿树成荫，目之所及皆被绿植覆盖，与National City的高楼林立截然不同。正好的阳光被树影剪碎了落在二人脸上，风也吹得温柔和婉。

Eliza打开怀抱迎接了她的两个女儿。

在家里的日子总是轻松惬意的，除了事实上Alex并没有在享受这份难得的清闲。就算是在餐桌上，她也惜字如金，平时她们明明在Eliza面前有说不完的话。

到了晚上，Kara走进她们共同的卧室，看见Alex正坐在床上，手里捧着酒杯。

她坐在她对面，问道，“你想谈谈吗？”

“我没什么好说的。”

“我知道你现在很难过，可是Alex，你不能把所有人都拒之门外……”

“是吗？因为这和你当初的处理方式一模一样？你可以我就不行？从你缅怀Mon-El，因为暗恋Lena而痛苦挣扎，这些事情你从来不会跟我们说。”她猛地将酒杯放在床头柜上，“现在你和Lena在一起了，你心愿达成、享受恋爱的时候，却来告诉我一切都会好起来？”她毫不留情地嘲讽道。

Kara双臂抱在胸前，“我只是想着你说出来可能会好受一点，没想到你有这么大的气。”

“是啊。因为我真的不明白，来这里到底有什么用。三天之后，我还是要回到DEO，然后回到我的公寓，那个没有Maggie的公寓。”她又举起酒杯喝了一口。

“对不起，我只是想做一些让你不那么难受的事情？”她反讽道。

“当然，好像这就能解决问题一样。”

“既然你说到解决问题，”Kara重复道，“那我们就来说说怎么解决问题。”

“Fine.”

“你真的想清楚了吗？Maggie很爱你，当然你也爱她，你作为一个联邦特工，她警探的工作可以说是完美的。她有能力保护自己，理解你的工作和辛苦，唯一的缺点就是你们都很忙，而且二十四小时待命。你们已经走到了订婚这一步，别告诉我关于‘要孩子’这件事，你们从来没有讨论过。”

“当然有过！”Alex喊道，“就在我提出分手之后，我们还谈过这个问题。可是她没办法让步，她认为我们结婚，不适合要孩子。”

“那你觉得呢？”

“Kara，就算我搞不清自己性取向的时候，或者说在我年纪还小，对家庭、恋爱完全没有概念的时候，我也知道，我会成为一个母亲。我没办法想象一个没有孩子的家庭。”她抬起手抚上脸庞，Kara才注意到她还戴着她们的订婚戒指。

“可是Maggie说的也没有错。高风险、没有固定休假的职业，你们二人都是，而孩子最需要的是时间和关注，不是吗？”

Alex抬起头看着她，没好气地回应道，“你凭什么对我的感情指手画脚。”

“我只是想帮忙！我从来不会评价你的举动，怎么做怎么说那都是你的事！”她看着油盐不进的Alex，顿时气结，“随便吧，你爱怎么样就怎么样。”

熄了灯，卧室里一片沉寂。

第二天清晨，Kara醒过来，看见窗外熹微的晨光。她蹑手蹑脚地起来洗漱，生怕吵醒了Alex。她走到楼下，给自己泡了一杯热巧克力。

“Morning, mom.”她推开阳台门，坐到Eliza身边。

小镇晨间的空气总是清新干净，带着草木的气息和晨雾的潮湿感。阳光还未完全降临，因此还存了几分凉意，时不时有几声鸟鸣穿透薄雾而来。

“Alex……”

Kara刚开了个头，就被Eliza打断了，“她会没事的。昨天你对她说的那些话……你知道我不是有意听见的，你们吵得挺凶的。你说的并不是毫无道理，Alex也会意识到这一点。当然她因为这件事和Maggie分手，有她自己的考量，这的确是一个很严重的问题，可是我也知道，如果她不再给自己一个机会，给她们一个机会，每每回想起来，她总会遗憾。无论如何，我们要相信她会做出对她自己来说最好的决定。”

Kara点点头，捧起马克杯喝了一口，她抬起头，却发现Eliza正看着自己，顿时明白过来，“噢，你是说，没那么担心Alex，反倒担心我？”

她点点头，温柔地看着Kara，“的确，我一直很担心你。但是这次看见你……我觉得有什么好像不同了。”

“我……”Kara试图保持平静，但想到Lena又不由自主地笑起来，“我在和一个人约会。”

“那么是谁这么幸运？”

“It’s Lena.”她回答道。

Eliza深处一只手揽过Kara，“我真的为你高兴。”

“自从Mon-El离开以后，我把所有的精力都放在Supergirl身上，因为只有我穿上那身制服，才有那么一瞬间……我不再觉得脆弱。”她长舒一口气，好像讲出这句话卸下了她肩上的重担，“我渐渐觉得Kara Danvers不再重要，成为Supergirl才是我的使命，是我注定要去做的事情。我看不见我假装作为人类在这颗星球上的意义，因为我本来就不是人类。我作为Supergirl的时间越长，就更加认识到作为超级英雄，有一部分是必须舍弃的。稳定的生活、工作之间的平衡、甚至是长期的浪漫关系。但是Kara Danvers在这里有她的人生，她的亲人、爱人，她的家。我如此迫切地想要抹去她……我想我还需要时间，但她也是我不可分割的一部分，而Lena让我认识到了这一点。你知道，你和Alex对我非常重要，同时，你们认识的我是完整的我，失去母星的绝望少女，拼命想要融入的大学生，超级英雄……我的一切，而并非Kara Danvers这个身份。Lena却只因为……我想要抹去、我曾经视为软弱不堪的那一部分而爱我。”

“Kara Danvers从来就不软弱。”Eliza收紧了她肩膀上的手，在她头顶落下一个吻。

“现在我知道了。”

此时Alex也从门内走了出来，在Eliza另一边坐下，而她也同样搂住了她的肩膀，“How are you feeling?”

“Still not okay, but better.”Alex回答道。

三人静静地坐在沙发上，远处的阳光一缕、一缕地穿透云层。


	7. Chapter 7

Kara Zor-El，House of El的合法继承人，氪星的合理统治者，同时也是CatCo的记者Kara Danvers，地球上的救世主Supergirl——从来没有如此矛盾。

她以为永不再相见的恋人Mon-El正站在她身边。

眼前是National City林立的高楼，车水马龙的街道，城市耀眼的灯火把低处夜空都渲染上一层橙调。她知道，这副景象若是从空中俯视，便觉得仿佛灯光霓虹才是坠落的繁星，地面也是天空。曾几何时，她在氪星上也这样仰望星空，与好奇浩瀚宇宙中是否有其他生灵存在的人类不同，她知道每一个光点都是灿烂的文明。

她以为Mon-El会消失在茫茫宇宙中，停留在她触碰不到的地方。她当然爱他，但是她亲自做出了决定送他离开，并在接下来痛苦的时间里接受了他不会再回来这个事实，并且有了此刻一个她更珍重的人在身边。她有多庆幸他活生生地站在自己面前，内心就有一部分不想要他回来，而她更受不了自己这样自私的想法。

从在飞船上见到他的惊喜，到疑惑，然后是现在，尽管一切谜团都解开了，她却不知作何感想。

“你要相信，无论我在哪一个平行宇宙，哪一颗星球上，哪一条时间线上，我永远不会忘记你。”他的声音温柔又坚定。

Kara转过头看着他，他的眼神里有真诚、尊重、仰慕，却唯独没有爱意。她应该难过，可是她只是有一点——不适应。“谢谢你这么说，这对我很重要。”她停顿了一下，“你还留着我的项链。”

“当然，它时刻提醒着你教会我的一切，你为我做的一切。”Mon-El伸出手摩梭着那条项链，“你改变了我。你让我意识到我的使命是什么，我一直在虚度光阴，直到你让我知道，我究竟应该去做什么。这一点永远不会变，所以无论在哪里，我都会继续帮助他人。”

“That’s what really matters, right?”她微微一笑，“Helping other people.”

他点点头，“我不应该对你隐瞒真相的。”

“真相永远不如秘密伤人。”她轻声道。

“我早该知道这一点的。”他抬起头看向夜空，接着问道，“你最近怎么样？”

“我……”Kara刚想回答，却听背后传来一个女声，“Mon-El?”

他们同时转过头，那里站着一个黑发女人，就是今天她从飞船上救下来的那位。不得不承认，她从头到脚没有一处不是完美的，身材有致，面容精致，仿佛古希腊女神一般，而眼神又时刻水波粼粼，清澈动人。

“Imra!”Mon-El看见她立刻冲了上去，和女人拥吻在一起。二人分开，Mon-El才介绍道，“Imra，这是Kara Danvers，Supergirl。”

Kara却没想到，对方一脸激动又崇拜的表情，“我不敢相信真的是你！我从来没想过有一天能有荣幸亲眼见到你……”

Kara扶着眼睛，笑得有些腼腆。

Mon-El又接着说道，“Kara，这是Imra，我的妻子。”

她注意到Mon-El看向Imra那样温柔关切，仿佛她是世间最易碎的东西，就像当初他看着自己一样。她也曾无数次想象过这样的场景，Mon-El回来了，可是他身边已经有了另外的人，这样的设想曾经让她心如刀绞，可是此刻她只能感受到释然。甚至Mon-El和Imra的关系让她对他最后一点愧疚也烟消云散。他们都向前看了。眼前的情侣只让她更想现在就飞到Lena身边，那才是她应该站立的地方。

这才是她需要的，她需要一个结果，这样她才能在自己心里真正将与Mon-El的感情画上一个句号。

“会不会太夸张了？”Kara侧坐着，Lena正一只手托着她的下巴，另一只手拿着眼线笔在她眼睑上描画。

“你要相信我。”Lena信心满满地回答她，她放下眼线笔，从桌上摸了一个睫毛夹，“向上看。”

Kara虽然心里惴惴不安，但还是照做了，等到Lena终于发出指令，“好了，现在去把我给你买的裙子穿上吧。”

“我不能先照镜子嘛？”Kara拿起那条黑色缎面的短裙，一眼扫到了吊牌，差点吓得要将它甩出去，“OH MY GOD LENA——”

“What?”

“It’s Valentino! They’re like 2000 bucks!”Kara瞪大了眼睛，“我不能收这么贵的东西。”

“少说几句，赶快穿上吧，晚餐快做好了。”Lena无视了她的抗议，“如果我们继续在一起，你就要习惯我给你花钱。”

Kara叹了口气，将自己身上的衬衫牛仔裤脱下来，小心翼翼地穿上那条天价连衣裙，生怕自己稍微用力就会扯坏它。

“Kara，它是布做的，不是玻璃。”Lena看着她，突然目光又从裙子转到她身上，“看得出来你经常锻炼。”

她没说话，却脸红起来。穿上之后，Lena又主动走过来，帮她拉上背后的拉链，她冰凉的指尖划过肌肤，更让她的思绪无法控制。

Kara转回身，二人之间的距离呼吸可闻，而Lena扶在她要上的手还没有移开，她正想向前亲吻她，门上却传来一阵敲击声，然后是Alex的声音，“你们俩到底在里面干什么？有什么等到晚上再做，现在赶紧给我滚出来吃饭。”

Lena欣赏着Kara的表情，忍不住笑起来，然后和她拉开一段距离，“You look absolutely gorgeous.”

“谢谢，这都是你的功劳。”Kara说道，然后跟着她走出了卧室。

她们一起走出来的时候，几乎客厅里霎时安静了下来。Lena一如既往的性感冷艳，大家却已经司空见惯了，可是平时大部分时间穿着衬衫平底鞋，只涂一点点睫毛膏的Kara Danvers，她湛蓝的双眼在暖棕色眼影的对比下显得更加深邃，哑光正红的唇色不显得气场逼人，而是将她的五官衬托得无比明艳。更不用说高定短裙和高跟鞋这种搭配在她身上有多么少见。

“怎么样？”Lena一脸期待地问道。

“Wow，”Winn先发出了一声感叹，“有一点让我想起了红氪石时期，只不过更……Kara。”

“You look stunning, Kara.”James看着她，由衷地赞美。

Kara顿时有些不太自在，她不习惯于这样的注意力被放在Kara Danvers身上，“呃，谢谢。”

Winn又问道，“你能做Kara的专属造型设计师吗？”

“理论上来说，可以，”Lena挑了挑眉，“不过得有人帮我做L-Corp的工作。”

“说实话，”Sam看着Kara，“我没有意见再多做一点工作。”

“那是不可能的，”Kara转身看着她，“你平时已经很累了。”

此时Eliza从厨房里走出来，“晚餐做好了。”她先是拥抱了一下Alex，接着同时抱住了Kara和Lena，然后对着Kara说道，“Sweetie，你今天真的真漂亮。”她细心地发现了Lena有些不太自然的表情，落座的时候特意坐到了她身边，对面是她的两个女儿。

“我知道这不是你所习惯的家的样子，”她语气温柔地说道，“但是我们一直是这样的。你知道，支持、爱护每一个人，适当的肢体接触……”

Lena看着她，这种心脏被温暖包围的感觉让她有些不知所措，“我从来没有感受过。”

“那么我相信你会喜欢这里的。”Eliza笑了笑，一只手拍了拍她的肩膀。

她抬起头，对面是Kara，她眼里是不加掩饰的爱意，不是那种炽热欲望的样子，是真正的喜爱和尊重，是温柔，是家的感觉。她从来没有在另一个人身上看见过。

此时，J’ohn看了一眼手机，站起身对Kara和Alex说道，“有一起突发事件，我们得走了。”

“但是Kara——”Lena站起身，她想说她只是个记者，但又想到她可能的另一个身份。

Kara顿时愣在了原地，她想到昨夜她对Mon-El说过的话——“真相远不及秘密伤人”。

她的眼神凝聚起来，像是下定了决心，“Lena，我发誓，我回来之后会解释清楚一切。但是现在，我得先走了。请你一定要等我。”


	8. Chapter 8

“我不认为你应该和我一起去。”Lena抬头看向James，二人身后的屏幕上正播放着昨夜关于氪星标志的新闻，“尤其在你之前帮我挡过子弹之后。”

“Morgan Edge是一个危险的人，我不放心你自己一个人。”他观察着Lena脸上仍然没有松懈的表情，搬出了杀手锏，“再说，如果Kara知道我放你单独去找Edge，她不会放过我的。”

Lena这才叹了口气，肩膀放松了下来，“诡计多端。那就走吧，Mr. Olsen。”

二人冲破了层层防线，一路冲进了Edge的办公室。

办公桌后的男人看见她，站起身走出来，“Lena，没有拿着枪的你我都快不认识了。”

Lena举着手机，屏幕上是那个氪星符号，她身边的James却稍稍皱了一下眉。“这是什么？”她冷漠地问道。

“我不清楚，”他耸了耸肩，“看起来有些眼熟。啊，我知道了，今天晨间新闻上的。据说和氪星有关？”

“我知道这是你的杰作。”Lena打断了他。

“是吗？”Edge故作迷惑，“你为什么不先去问问Supergirl呢？既然你们关系这么好，她还来为你打抱不平。”

“Supergirl有更重要的事情要处理，你还不值得她费心。”James不屑地回答。

“Lena，你真的认为我的工作内容只有暗杀你？是吗？而且你根本没有证据。况且我也不会再这种时候下手，所以下次你要是再来，可以不用带保镖了。”他瞥了James一眼。

“我很抱歉Edge对你说了那样的话，”二人走出了Edge的大厦，Lena才说道，“如果你没跟我来，就不用听到了。你不知道我有多想杀了他。”

James摇了摇头，“没事。”

他们坐进车里，他犹豫了半晌，才问道，“刚刚Edge说的枪是怎么回事？”

“Well，”她深吸一口气，“在Kara和Sam查出铅中毒其实是Edge的手笔之后，我拿着枪去他的办公室，准备杀了他。只不过他还留了一手，我被他的保镖敲晕之后扔进了飞机里。Supergirl救了我。”

“你从来没有想过告诉我们？”

“这不是什么闲聊的话题。”

“Kara知道吗？”

Lean停顿了一下，她或许知道？毕竟自己就是她从那架飞机中救下的，可她事后并没有追问……“不知道。”

“我知道这是你们两人之间的事，但是我还是觉得你应该告诉她。如果她自己发现的话——”

“Kara也有她的秘密。”她打断了他，语气笃定，“我猜你也有，不是吗，Jimmy Olsen。”

James没再说什么，他不是听不出Lena的弦外之音，只是这件事情只有Kara自己有权力告知他人。

二人一下午都在CatCo调查翻阅所有关于Morgan Edge的资料和他旗下的所有企业。

直到天色已经完全暗下来的时候，屏幕上的新闻吸引了Lena的注意力。

“这已经不是第一次，一个已经歇斯底里的女人试图袭击一个有权势的男人，”Edge对着摄像机说道。

他面前的记者问道，“你是在说Supergirl袭击了你吗？”

就在Edge准备说话的时候，画面猛地切换，上面正是CatCo传媒的楼顶，那里是热射线刻上的S标志。

看见这个标志，她心神一动，“Kara在吗？”

“她昨晚跟我请过假了。”James有些心虚。

她点点头，转身往外走，示意他跟上。

二人穿过幽暗无人的废弃工厂，一转身却进了一条更加逼仄的小巷。

“我们到底要去哪里？”

“寻找一个可以控制Edge银行账户的人。”

走出巷子，眼前是National City的码头，然而这里不同与往日的则是眼前石柱上的那个氪星标志。

就在此时，身后一声枪响打破了沉寂，Lena下意识地蹲下身，一道激光从她身边擦过。

“Stay down.”她身后传来James的声音，此时她也知道最好的选择只有听从他。直到金属碰撞和激光枪的声音渐渐归于平静，她才转过头，看见那个试图行刺的人已经倒在了地上。

“你认识他吗？”

Lena摇摇头，“不过这只是一次寻常的年度刺杀，欢迎体验一名Luthor的生活。”她自嘲道。

驱车回去的时候，Lena内心不安的情绪却越来越强烈，她自己也说不上来为什么。然而就在他们的车停在CatCo楼下的时候，仿佛重物从高空坠落一般，随着一声巨响，地面被砸开了一个大洞，瞬间瓦砾横飞。

他们赶忙下车，走近了才看清，从高空坠落的不是什么别的，而是Supergirl，她身上耀眼的红蓝制服此刻被尘土和血污覆盖着，看不出原本的色彩。

一瞬间，时空仿佛在此刻静止，周围的嚷嚷人声说些什么她不在乎，头顶直升机的轰鸣也如同无物，她只想走到她身边。

她蹲下身，握住她的手，“Kara?”

直升机的探照灯直直地映着她的脸，晃得她睁不开眼，她此刻意识混沌极了，转过目光，眼里却只有一个无比熟悉的剪影，“Lena.”

James不知何时也站到了她身边，Lena转头，他说道，“我现在就叫救护车。”

“No, call Alex.”她极其冷静地命令道。

十八小时后。

“她情况已经稳定下来了。”Alex从医疗部走出来，面色疲惫，“谢谢你的帮助，Lena。Supergirl……”

“别再跟我说这些没用的了。”Lena双臂抱在胸前，“我知道，Kara Danvers，你的妹妹，就是Supergirl。没有人告诉我，是我自己发现的。你以为，我和她相处这么长时间，我还没有注意到她突然地消失又出现，那些蹩脚的理由和借口……当然，我第一次把她和Supergirl联系在一起，是有一次她冲破CatCo的电梯飞了出去。”

Alex脸上露出醒悟的神情，“Panic attacks.”

Lena愣住了，显然没有想到这个回答，她的确疑惑为什么Kara会如此不小心，“Panic attacks?她从来没有和我……”

“这不是她的常态，”Alex解释道，“有一个异能者，我们叫她Psi，能够挖掘出一个人内心最深处的恐惧。”

Lena转过头，看向玻璃另一侧，Kara就躺在那里，日光灯照在她的身上，心电图的声音穿透了安静的空气。她此刻如此脆弱，和地平线之上的神迹判若两人。

“Please stay alive.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kara睁开眼，明亮的白光猛地充满了她的视野，随着光晕渐渐散去，她认出此刻是在属于Legion的飞船上。她动了动手指，立刻意识到有一只温暖的手正握着自己的，她缓缓转过头，便看见Lena坐在她床边，另一只手撑着额头，一副昏昏欲睡的样子。

她挣扎着坐起身，不仅惊醒了Lena，远处的Alex见状也急忙跑了过来，“Kara！你终于醒了，Brainy说你的体征早就正常了，可是你一直醒不过来……”

“我没事了。”她说着一遍把自己身上的探测器械扯了下来，“还有，Lena你还是回家好好休息吧。”她说完才反应过来，事情好像有些不对。她低头看了看自己身上带着一个S的红蓝制服，又转头看着一身西装的Lena。

Lena放开了她的手，站起身，“你先去吧，Mon-El和Imra在对抗Reign，他们需要你的帮助。”接着她昂起下巴，露出了她做CEO的专用表情，“等你回来我们再好好谈谈。”

Lena虽然表面上漠不关心，但在Kara走进DEO的一瞬间，她立刻放下了手里的东西，猛地站了起来。她想要走上去迎一下她，却还是克制住了，目光却暗暗扫过她全身。

只等到Kara走到她面前，她才问道，“怎么样？”

“我们打败她了，”Supergirl挑了挑眉，“虽然是暂时的。”

Lena点了点头，两人顿时相顾无言。

“我……”Kara双臂抱在胸前，下面那只手却紧张地敲着手肘那块骨头，“我们去你家吗？”

“Sure, yeah.”她深吸一口气，才回答道。

“Great，”Kara有些不自然地笑了笑，“你介不介意……我，呃，载你一程？”

“这样当然更好，但是我的车还停在DEO……”Lena还没说完，对方就一把将她拦腰抱起，仿佛她的体重根本不存在，接着冲出了窗口。

“明天早上我把你的车拿回来。”她说道，藏不住嘴角的笑意。

Lena关于车技的问题只在她脑海里持续了十分之一秒，因为Supergirl所说的必然是将她的车物理性质地搬回来。

二人落在她公寓的露台上。

夜风温柔极了，她金色的卷发被吹起刚刚好的弧度，Lena看着她透亮的蓝眼睛，此刻整座城市倒影在她眼里，竟显得恰如其分，她的爱装得下整个National City。

她原来为什么没发现呢？明明是一模一样的五官和声音。

Kara跟着她走进去，Lena从柜子里拿了一瓶红酒，然后和她一起在沙发上坐了下来。她一边开酒，同时观察着Kara的表情，她整张脸耷拉下来，就像一只被遗弃的金毛犬。“你知道吧，所以如果你想抱我的话，可以直接说。”接着她就被她扑了一个满怀。

等到Kara放开她，Lena将红酒放在她面前，她才说道，“我并不是今天才知道的。”

对方明显愣了一下，“那么？”

“还记得你冲出电梯的那一次吗？”

Kara沮丧地摇了摇头，“太明显了，我竟然还觉得自己伪装得很好。”

“Alex告诉我那是因为惊恐症。”她见Kara没说话，继续讲道，“同时也是因为这么早我起了疑心，所以这给了我很长一段时间缓冲。我无数次想过，如果真的是你，从我们认识的第一天起就欺骗我到现在，我绝不会再和你做朋友。”

Kara转过头，眼眶顿时红了起来，“Lena……”

“因为在Luthor家这么多年，我唯一学到的东西就是，谎言即背叛。可是我也知道，如果处在你的位置上的人是我，我也会这么做。不论我有多么爱你，Kara，我也会这么选择，所以我猜我没办法责怪你。”

“我只是希望能保护你。那些对我恨之入骨的人，我不希望他们……哪怕是出现在你一英里以内的地方。”

“Kara，”她直视着她的眼睛，“我不需要这样的保护。”

她几次想说什么，眼泪却忍不住掉了下来。“对不起，我知道我打破了我们之间的信任，但是求求你别走，告诉我到底该怎么做……”

“你什么也没做错。”她低下头，“我只是没办法过自己这一关。我难以相信……会有人无论做什么总是以善意为出发点，而你做到了。我渐渐意识到，你骗我并不是信不过我，提防我……”

“因为我真的很爱你，”Kara说道，“无论是作为朋友还是恋人。Lena，我没有你说的那么好。一开始我只是下意识地保护自己的身份，后来……我了解你的性格，我不知道向你坦白身份会发生什么，你会怎么想，我不敢承担失去你的风险。我当然想保护你，可是其实……我只是想把你留在身边久一点，尽管我知道拖得越久，只会爆发得更厉害。”

Lena望向窗外，“Kara，你改变了我。是你让我知道有些人值得付出信任，有些人值得第二次机会。所以感谢你自己吧，因为我愿意给你第二次机会。”她转回头，看着她微微勾起嘴角。

Kara有些茫然，她眨了眨眼，噙着的泪水滚了出来。“你不和我分手了吗？”

“我什么时候说要和你分手了？”她摇摇头。

“你刚刚才说绝对不要在和我做朋友了……”她猛地抱住Lena，声音委屈极了。

“看见你从楼上掉下来的时候，我才意识到，我没办法想象没有你的生活。”她在她耳边轻声说道，“我只想要你活着。”

Kara从她怀里起来，连着抽了好几张纸抹着脸上的眼泪，“对不起，我以后再也不会对你撒谎了。”

“No more secrets.”Kara握着她的双手。

Lena下意识地重复道，“No more secrets.”

Kara却没有发现她闪烁的眼神。她的心猛地颤了一下，如果她知道自己一直以来致力研究的东西……现在的誓言就是在将她们推向深渊。

她伸出手，指尖沿着她胸口上的S描绘着，手却被对方一把捉住。Kara将她拉进一个吻里，另一只手在她颈侧划过，接着解开了她衬衫的第一颗扣子。见她没有阻止，才一路向下，直到肚脐上方的纽扣也被解开，Lena忽然向后撤开，她胸口白皙的肌肤，再往下勾勒出诱人的形状。

“卧室？”Kara开口问道。

对方狡黠的绿眼睛闪了闪，“前两天我跟你提起的室内游泳池修好了。”

“你是说现在这个公寓里有一个游泳池。”

“Absolutely.”

水声响动之间，Lena Luthor只觉得，她愿意为了这个做任何事。

次日。

Lena坐在电脑前，她看着那里的文件“氪石提取最终方案”，犹豫了几次，却还是没能将它删掉。

而此时的Kara刚刚从梦中醒过来，举起手机，发件人那里写着“Clark Kent”，内容是，“我觉得有件事是时候让你知道了。”

“那是什么？”她飞快地回复道。

“I’ll see you next week. :D”

Kara看着这个笑脸的表情，不禁皱起了眉头。


	10. Chapter 10

Kara带着Livewire和Psi离开了地球，Sam也出差了，不过今晚就能回来，但是与其让Ruby一个人呆在家里，她想着不如让她和Alex一起，这样倒也免得后者因为突然放空的时间去想念Maggie。

电视上迪士尼频道的剧集让人眼花缭乱，落进Alex的眼睛里却是一片虚影。Ruby虽然被放映的画面吸引，却也发现了Alex的异常，她把手放在她眼前晃了晃，对方猛地回过神来，“Ruby！对不起，我只是出神了，怎么了？”

“我没什么，”小姑娘用审视的目光看着她，“倒是你还好吗？”

Alex有些牵强地笑了笑，“当然。”

可是她微微发抖的指尖没能躲过女孩儿的眼睛，“你看起来有些紧张。”

她垂下了睫毛，心里挣扎了几下，还是开口道：“等一会儿……Maggie会过来取她落在这里的护照。”

Ruby自然地凑过来挽住她地手臂，也是一种安慰。

“我原本只想寄给她，”Alex解释道，“我们分手之后她就调到了附近的城市。她说这次刚好出差来National City，就不用麻烦我去寄了。”

Ruby眨了眨眼，她虽然聪明，但感情的事毕竟离她太远，一时之间也不知道该说什么才能安慰她。

又过了一段时间，敲门声如约响起。

Alex几乎是从沙发上弹了起来，但是Ruby没有让她这个伤员起来，而是自己去开了门，果然是Maggie，于是她向沙发上的女特工使了个眼色，躲进了卧室。

“Hey，”Maggie笑着打招呼，却有些不敢抬头看她，“那是谁？别告诉我这么快你就去领养孩子了吧。”

Alex也笑了起来，“那是朋友的孩子，她去出差了，托我照顾。”

二人同时沉默了。

“差点忘了你的护照，”Alex指了指电视柜，“这才是你来这里的正事。”

Maggie看她一直没有起身，就多看了两眼，这才看到她打着石膏的腿，“Alex……”

对方听得出她声音里的担忧，连忙摆手，“没事，你不用担心，快好了。你也知道我的工作，不是什么大事。”

Maggie看着她，过了好一阵才缓缓地点了点头。“你要照顾好自己，我才能放心。”

“You know，”Alex抬头对上她的目光，才发觉两人眼眶都红了，“自从你搬走之后，我想了很多。因为工作的原因，我们也几乎每天只有深夜才和对方在一起。如果再养一个孩子，的确很难兼顾。”

“你现在告诉我这些干什么？”

“拜托你听我说完，好吗？”Alex目光里几乎是乞求，Maggie没说什么，依然抱着双臂，但是她也心软了。

“我想明白了，归根结底，我不够信任‘我们’。我害怕这个问题以后会让我们渐行渐远，所以索性先将你推开。那么多的事情我们都挺过来了，我应该明白，无论是什么，只要我们在一起，到时候自然会迎刃而解。”

“我从来没有怪你，”Mggie叹了口气，“Just that we didn’t work out. 这没什么。我走出这扇门的时候，也只对你心怀感激。你想明白了，也算是打开自己的心结了。”

“我不想打开这个心结，”Alex声线有些发抖，她直视着对方深棕色的眼睛，“我想要你。”

“Alex，不管发生什么，我都会一直爱你，我心里永远有你的一席之地。”她目光柔和，“但是答案是，不行。当初你那么坚定，我以为你下定了决心。所以我也决定了。我不会停留在过去。”她拿起装着护照的袋子，推开了门，“谢谢你。有缘再见吧。”

门合上的那一刻，Alex感到前所未有的孤单。

入夜，敲门上再次响起，这次是Sam。她打开门，依次拥抱了Ruby和Alex。

“事情处理得怎么样？”Alex问道，却看见Sam一脸茫然，“你不是因公出差了吗？在问你工作呢。”

Sam看起来仍然有些懵，她支开了Ruby，才问道：“我说我去出差了？”

这次轮到Alex一头雾水。

对方有些慌乱地翻着她的手机，“是啊，我的确是说了。可是，”她抬起头，“我哪里都没去。没有车票，没有飞机票，什么也没有。”

“你肯定是去了什么地方的吧？”

“我不记得了。”Sam看起来焦虑极了，“之前，之前也发生过，我消失了一整天，可是我自己却不知道我去了哪里，做了什么。”

“你先别着急，”Alex把手搭在她肩上，“我可以替你安排检查，别担心，总有解决的办法。”

“全是Lena的未接来电。”Sam懊恼地摇摇头。

“你应该告诉她。”

Lena接起Sam电话的时候，从光年之外赶回来的Kara正落在了她公寓露台上。

Kara跟着她听了Sam的情况，提议道，“我想让J’ohn帮忙。”

“他不是心灵感应者吗？”

她点点头，“生理性病变他当然不行，但是如果是精神方面的……”

Kara给火星猎人打过电话后不过几分钟，对方就找上门来了。

“现在我家露台可以当大门用了。”Lena调侃道。

此刻J’ohn却没有心思开玩笑，“我没有办法读她的心。”

“这不可能。”Kara矢口否认道，“你说过，只有氪星人……可是Sam是货真价实的人类。”

对方沉思道，“这倒也说不准。有些种族就有改变自己基因序列的能力。我知道氪星人是不会的，那么只有可能是我没有遇见过的，或是……经过了改造。”

Lena仔细回想着她的简历，突然抬头，“她是孤儿，是被她养母捡到的，如果说是外星人，也不是不可能。”她站起身，“我们不知道她失去记忆的时候到底做了什么。事不宜迟，用我的实验室，现在就可以做检查。”

L-Corp的生物实验室空无一人。

CT、核磁共振，凡是能想出来的脑部检查，她都替Sam做了，偏偏没有任何异常。

Sam却更加沮丧了，“如果真的什么都没有，那我为什么会这样？”

Lena一时间也想不出还有什么别的，只能安慰她，“这也是好消息，很多病症都被排除了。这段时间你先好好休息，陪着Ruby吧。”

等Alex和Sam都离开之后，她才对Kara说道，“我还是不放心。”

她也点点头，“我也觉得没那么简单。”

“如果真的像J‘ohn所说，是可以改变基因序列的外星人，”Lena从抽屉里拿出一瓶血清，“当初外星人难民法案没有出台的时候，政府曾经利用这种血清排查外星人，它能够阻止细胞持续变异，过段时间，样本就会呈现出最初的基因序列。”

Kara知道新的总统上台之后，已经不再采购，可她还是听得心惊，不知道有多少人的性命受到它的伤害。她点了点头，“需要多久？”

“20小时左右。”


	11. Chapter 11

刚刚Edge一副狼狈不堪的样子就冲进CatCo大闹了一场。Kara知道在他的车上动手脚、伪造车祸身亡这样的事情，绝对不是Lena做的，可是受害者想当然地把这件事算在了她头上。

“我只是希望这些毫无意义的暴力、攻击和谩骂都消失……我亲眼看着它们毁了我母亲和哥哥的生活……”Lena叹了口气，此时Eve拿着一杯咖啡走了进来，递到了她手上，“谢谢你，Eve。”

三人在办公室里探讨着究竟是谁对Edge下的手，却没有任何头绪。

Lena心烦意乱地喝了一口杯中的咖啡，站起身走向露台，想透透气。但是醇香的液体入喉却带着灼烧的感觉一路冲了下去，她还来不及说出异样，就先失去了意识。

Kara闻声赶到她身边，看见她口吐白沫的样子，心都揪成了一团，她转头对James说道，“是中毒。这里有我，你去吧。”说着摘掉眼镜，散下头发，衣服被她随手放在花盆后面，接着冲上了云霄。

DEO的医疗队在Alex的指挥下按部就班地进行，Kara站在一旁，只觉得惊心动魄。

“Pulse 30 and falling…”

“是氰化物，”Alex放下听诊器，对着身后的人说道，“50毫克硫代硫酸钠。”接着又向Kara问道，“多久了？”

“两三分钟？”她回答道。

“我们得想办法放缓她的循环系统，不然在起效前她的器官就会全面衰竭。”

Kara点点头，“我来吧。”接着她吹出寒冷的气息洒在Lena的周身。看着屏幕上她的指标渐渐落下来，Alex朝医疗队点了点头，她们便把Lena推进了医疗部。

“是你救了她。”Alex拍了拍Kara的肩膀。

后者没说什么，只是摇了摇头，跟着医疗队离开了大厅。Lena的情况稳定了下来，她就搬了把椅子坐在她身边。自从成为Supergirl，可以自如地使用自己的超能力，她很少遇到这样超出她控制范围的事情。她几乎再也没有感到如此无力，除了祈祷和等待没有任何办法。

她静静地坐在那里，握着Lena的手，一如当初她失去意识躺在Legion飞船上时一样。

窗外的天色渐渐暗了下来，Alex时不时过来检查一下Lena的情况，告诉Kara不必这么担心。但是只要她没有转醒，她总是不放心的。

突然，Kara感觉到她手中有一道微弱的力度传来，她收回放空的目光，才看到Lena已经睁开了双眼。她放开她的手，走出去叫来了Alex。后者进来又做了一番检查，又苦口婆心地说服Kara她真的没事了，这才离开。

Lena从床上坐起来，“发生什么了？”

“Edge在那杯咖啡里下了氰化物。”Kara如实回答道。

Lena听到他的名字，既是意料之中又是厌烦至极，她拔掉手上的针管，和Kara一起回到了CatCo。James告诉了二人他追出去之后的遭遇，还有所谓“没有实体”的子弹。

隐形子弹……Lena听后心里一动，表面上却没有发作，只对他们说道，“晚上还有晚宴，我先回去准备一下。”

Kara这才想起来，晚上是要她和Lena一起去的，而自己今天一天都待在DEO，工作完全没动，顿时头疼了起来，“我还有报道没写完……”

Lena朝她眨了眨眼，“晚上见。”

她离开CatCo之后却没有回家，而是驱车到了L-Corp。Lena在保险柜中找出了当时Luthor Corp的项目，凭着印象翻翻捡捡，果然找到了关于“消失计划”的文件。

第二页写着“样本制作于Thundercorp Labs”。她将文件原封不动地放了回去，接着来到了这间实验室。说是实验室，在Luthor Corp分崩离析、她的L-Corp取而代之的那一天起便荒废了，看起来更像是一个破败的工厂。

她走进去，果不其然在那里看见了她的母亲。

Lillian Luthor看着她，嘴角的笑容说不上是欣慰还是邪恶。

Kara赶完工作，正准备回家，却收到了Lena的短信。

“替你准备了礼服，下楼吧，我有事要和你说。”

楼下停着一辆加长林肯，自有人帮她开了车门，Lena穿着一身黑色的抹胸礼裙，长发盘在脑后，耳垂上挂着的钻石在昏暗的车灯下折射出耀眼的火彩。

“Wow.”

Lena笑了一下算是回应她的惊叹，“那枚消失的子弹，原本是Luthor Corp的项目。”

“所以是——”Kara心里已经有了猜测。

“Lillian，”Lena回答道，“而且她准备杀了Edge，就在今晚的宴会上动手。”

Kara扶了扶眼镜，等着她继续说，因为她知道Lena必定已经有了方案。

“她会利用会场上的无人机，目标就是Edge胸前的那个牌子。”她解释道，“当然我不会告诉他。我要做的，就是威胁他拿到证词。”她晃了晃手里的录音笔，“然后Edge就可以在监狱里享受他骄奢淫逸的下半生了。”

“Lillian这回可不会只有一点生气了。”Kara笑着摇摇头，她又看到Lena脸上的神色，“你还有什么要对我说的。”

Lena低头将录音笔放进手包里，“还记得那次你在飞机上救了我的事情吗？”

“当然。”Kara回答道，她心里也猛地沉了一下，事情过去许久，她几乎忘记了。

“我对你撒了谎。我记得Lee Chemicals，我知道那是Edge旗下的公司。所以我带着枪到了他的办公室，准备做个了结。”她停顿了一下，“结果就是那么一秒的犹豫，我就被他扔上了那架注定要坠落的飞机。”

其实Kara已经猜到答案了。“Lena……”

“有一件事Lillian说的没错。我的确很聪明，而且果断冷血。”她看着Kara，“但是如果把这样的天赋用在正确的事情上，没有什么是我做不到的。”

“别再自己一个人做那么危险的事情了。”她伸出手拥抱Lena。

二人一同抵达现场之后便分开了，Lena去做她该做的事情，而Kara只在附近观察着，以防万一。

眼看着Lena拿到了证词，她扯下了Edge胸前的牌子，目标被击毁，Edge自然也毫发无伤。现场已经有人报了警，一切都按部就班。而此时，Lillian Luthor却穿着一身泛着绿光的装甲到了现场。

Kara避开人群，换了制服，站在了她的对面。她本想速战速决，可是一击下去，吃亏的却是自己。她坐在地上，感觉自己浑身的血液都沸腾了起来，灼烧着每一根神经。她低头看向自己的手背，血管里泛着青色。是氪石。

好在Mon-El和Winn配合默契，利用袭击Edge的无人机破坏了Lillian的装甲。

Kara从高空落下来，看着警方押走了Edge和Lillian，冲进场内，看见Lena毫发无伤，手里握着录音笔，一颗心才落了地。她想也没想，三两步走到她神剑抱住了Lena。“幸好你没事。”

Lena抬了抬下巴，“我怎么会自涉险镜呢。”

可是对面的超级英雄脑海里想的还全是早上她氰化物中毒的事情，脑袋一热就吻了上去。

直到一旁的James有些尴尬地清了清嗓子。

二人离开的时候，Lena看了一眼时间，向司机吩咐直接开到生物实验室。

Kara这才想起来，Sam的化验结果应该出来了。

Lena走进实验室，将Sam的血样拿出来，又放进计算机里做分析，可是结果显示的却是“无法确认”。她皱了皱眉，仔细查看了参数和图像，瞬间意识到发生了什么。“她是人类，也是氪星人。在基因改造中被加入了触发机制，一旦触发，她就会从人类转变为氪星人。”Lena的心里有了一个猜测，却不敢说出口，“Kara，我觉得……”

“不会的。”她自然也知道Lena要说什么，只不过不愿意承认。

Lena拿起手机知会了Winn，把Sam的样本传送了过去。没过多久，DEO就发来了报告。

“DNA匹配结果为100%”

“Kara，她就是Reign。”

“我们该怎么办？”Kara偏过头，眼眶都红了。她没想到会是这样的结果。

Lena什么也没说，她在电脑上选中了一个程序，点下“立即执行”，接着站起身，熄了屏，对她说道，“先回家吧。”


	12. Chapter 12

第二天一早。

Kara走进大楼的时候，总觉得空气中漂浮着粉红泡泡。难道是哪个明星的八卦？是新的全民cp？她推开James办公室的门，见他一脸欲言又止地看着自己，皱起了眉头。

“什么事？”

“是这样的，Kara，”James解释道，“有一篇报道，我希望你能写一下。”接着他把平板电脑放到了她面前。

Kara原本还暗暗抱怨，一个报道罢了，这么神神秘秘、扭扭捏捏的做什么，直到她低头看到了那张照片。

——Supergirl和Lena Luthor。

是她昨晚一个冲动就亲了Lena的照片。如果是Kara Danvers倒也没什么，她还能应付，但是她还穿着制服。她又抬头，看到别的电视台已经开始报道了。

“A Super & A Luthor——Vendetta To Lovers”

Kara觉得她是时候考虑辞职了。她咬牙切齿地问道：“你要我自己写自己谈恋爱的新闻？”

James也有些不好意思，却还是说道：“自己写，总比别人不知道的胡乱揣测要好吧？”

她转头走出了他的办公室。

她坐下来，正在思考该怎么样用第三者的眼光来写自己的恋爱。此时她的手机嗡鸣了一声，是Alex。

Supergirl跟着一队DEO的特工在一个名叫Julia的女人公寓中搜出了一块来自于氪星的水晶，而她本人——似乎陷入了某种与Reign相似的状态，自称Purity，而否认自己作为人类的身份。

她和Alex轮流在她的监禁室前面询问了一通，软硬兼施却得不到任何答案。Winn则在实验室研究起那块水晶。就在三人都陷入死局的时候，原本呈现出普通矿石状的水晶突然间散发出强烈的光芒，晃得人睁不开眼睛。也就是此时，整栋大楼的电力瞬间瘫痪——环绕在Purity周身的磁场也消失了。她看准了这个时机，发出的声波震碎了监禁室的玻璃，也暂时限制住了Supergirl的行动力。

她悬浮在半空中，神情淡漠，彷佛天罚降临。

过了好一阵，DEO内部的慌乱才平静下来，电力也恢复了。Kara从楼上跳下来，一脸担忧地凝视着眼前的屏幕，“Winn，你有办法定位她吗？”

“当然，”对方自信满满地汇报着，“她现在在地铁上。不过暂时没有任何袭击事件发生。”

Kara摇了摇头，“一会儿可就说不准了。”说着便准备出发。

她根据Winn的定位悄无声息地落在了Purity的身后。没有给对方缓冲的机会，Kara猛地向前一冲，带着她一同冲出了列车，落在轨道上。此时在那里等待的J’ohn，Mon-El，还有Alex才从黑暗中走了出来。

四人皆带着保护装置，Purity的声波对他们毫无影响，火星猎人更能借助自己天生的优势直穿过声波，步步向她逼近。她见势，立刻转而攻击脚下的地面，几人闪避不开，一同掉落到了下层的地铁站内。

Alex刚好落在一块碎石上，Kara即便不用心去听，也捕捉到了骨头断裂的声音。她转头，Alex明明疼得呲牙咧嘴，还示意她先别管自己。在站内的DEO特工立即开始疏散人群，空出来的人手自然抬走了Alex，把她送回总部。

J’ohn和Mon-El支撑着地铁站的承重柱，好给疏散争取时间，此时就只剩下了Kara面对Purity。她的热射线被对方几个闪身躲避开了，她虽然之前的二十几年都是作为普通人类，可是Purity这个人格却是被编写好的，在战斗技巧上并不落下风。

二人同时后撤一步，对峙着却没有出手。

“Julia，”Kara凝视着她变成淡蓝色的眼睛，想透过她看见被隐藏起来的人类，“我知道你在那里。想要赢得这场战争，我们不能没有你。”

Purity冷笑了一声，“Julia听不见的。”

Kara却不屑一顾，“Julia，我在为你战斗，你也必须起来抗争。”

“异想天开。”她勾了勾唇角，猛地向Kara袭来，却被对方挡下。

她钳住了Purity的双手，仍不放弃，“Julia——”这一次，她在她眼里捕捉到了片刻的失神。Kara猛地将她一转身，双手背在身后，膝盖一顶，Purity便跪了下来。“Julia, please wake up.”她感受到手中抗争的力道渐渐减弱，她知道成功了，便松开了手。Julia转过头，棕色的眼里一片茫然。

几小时前。

Lena早上醒来之后却没有去CatCo，而是转身去了实验室，那里有一个全玻璃的观察室，她在四周加上了能量防护罩，桌上放着整齐地放着一排绿莹莹的管子。

然后才拨通了一个电话，“Sam，我在实验室。你的血清结果出来了。”

等对方急匆匆地赶了过来，她一边安抚Sam，一边跟着对方一同走进了观察室。

“所以结果到底是什么？”Sam早已经心急如焚，见Lena并不直言，无异于火上浇油。

“还不确定，”Lena慢条斯理地说道，她从旁边桌子上，拿起一个泛着绿光的圆盘，放在她锁骨下方，“有了这个才能确定。”

Sam察觉到不对劲，却也说不上来，只能木然地点点头。

“我出去拿个东西，你在这里等我。”Lena转身走了出去，就在她踏出玻璃房的那一刻，在平板上按下了一个按钮，门瞬间合上，防护罩启动。

“Lena，这到底是怎么回事？”Sam腾地从床上站了起来，难以置信地看着她。

可她眼前的女人却显得冷静极了，“Sam, I’m sorry.”她神色闪烁了一下，“我知道这对于你来说很难接受。”接着，观察室内装好的屏幕开始播放Reign的录像和她自己阐述的录音，时间的交叉比对让Lena的意思再明显不过了——她就是Reign。

DEO大楼。

Alex虽然受伤不轻，却没有失去意识，一直清醒地等待着其他人的消息。过了不久，Kara便火急火燎地冲进来，对她好一阵叮嘱关心。

“我们控制住Purity了，当然，她现在是Julia。”Kara拍了拍她的手，“我先去看看她。”

Alex答应了一声，看着她走出病房，紧接着，一个身影出现在了门口。

她深棕色的长卷发落在身前，眼眶有些发红，却还是笑着的。

是她朝思暮想、只在梦中得见的人。

“Maggie.”Alex叫了一声她的名字，对方点点头，走了进来，在她身边坐下，便又沉默了。

“你不是在外地吗？”

她摇摇头，“上周升职，没想到又调回来了。”她看着Alex身上的伤，长舒了一口气，才有勇气开口，“你怎么样？”

Alex想扯出一个笑容，可是腹肌稍稍一用力，肋骨就止不住地疼，她连着倒吸了几口凉气。“除了断了两根肋骨……”她看到Maggie的眼泪马上要掉下来，又解释道，“没有能威胁到生命的。”

“人生太短了，不是吗？尤其是像我们这样的。”Maggie伸出手给她塞了下被角。

“是啊。”

“上次见了你之后，我想了很多，但是怎么也没想清楚。”Maggie自嘲地笑了笑，“但是今天听到你受伤的消息，我才意识道……”

“人生苦短，我不想与她人一起浪费光阴。我想和你在一起。”


	13. Chapter 13

Winn正坐在电脑前，大厅中却顿时喧闹了起来。侧面墙壁上的金属暗门被瞬间升起，整个透明的实验室被运了进来，里面波动的能量屏障他都能看得一清二楚。Lena Luthor走在队伍的最前端，她手中握着平板，另一只手里还提着一枚金属箱，高跟鞋的细跟撞击在地面上。她转头看见自己，向身边DEO的科学家嘱咐了一句，便走了上来。

他看着Lena雷厉风行的样子，不知为什么有种不详的预感，“Kara在后面训练……”

“我的确是来找她的，不过先是你。”她把手中的硬盘放在他面前，“这里面是人工合成绿氪石的方法。”

Winn愣住了，“人类科技到达这个水平了吗？”

Lena没有理他，把金属箱放在桌子上，敞开一个角度让他看清，“这是我除实验外第一批大批量合成的成果。现在交由DEO保管。”

Winn将箱子往下一盖，锁扣落下发出清脆的声响。“这次Kara真的要生气了……”他嗫嚅了一声，又问她，“刚刚那个实验室又是怎么回事？”

“Samantha Arias.”她回答道。

对方想起那晚她让自己传送Reign的样本，顿时反应了过来。

“我做了一些实验，报告已经在传送过程中了。”

他也不敢问到底是什么实验。“我能问一下你是从什么时候拥有这项技术的吗？”

“九月。”

现在是三月了。Winn不敢想象一会儿Kara会是什么反应。“你最好……呃……”他指了指后面训练室的方向。

她走进去的时候，Kara正在和Mon-El训练。

“Kara，”她的名字脱口而出之后，Lena又有一瞬间的迟疑，“我……有件事要和你说。”

Mon-El递给了Kara一个眼神，示意自己先出去了。

等听到关门的声音，Lena才说道：“我控制住了Sam，或者说是Reign，刚刚把她移交给DEO了。”

Kara点点头，然后才发现她话语中的重点，“你说你控制住了Reign？”

“氪石。”

Kara几乎哽住了，她沉默了一会才猜测着开口：“Lex Luthor？”

Lena有那么一个转瞬即逝的念头，想要顺着她的话说，但还是否认了，“不是。是我，我找到了人工合成氪石的方法。”

“什么时候的事情？”

“去年九月就脱离了实验阶段。”

“Wow，”Kara不敢相信自己的耳朵，“所以你早在这之前就开始研究了吧。现在是三月了，你有意识到这一点吗？离我公开身份已经过去两个多月了，而你从来没有想过要向我哪怕是提起这件事？”

就在此时，她突然感到脑中传来一阵刺痛。Kara按了按自己的太阳穴，又抬起头看着Lena。

“让我提醒你一下，”Lena挑眉，“你没有‘公开身份’，是我发现你骗了我整整两年！”

“我已经道过歉了！”Kara不留情面地打断了她，“既然说到了这里，那我也提醒你一下，那天晚上你说了什么。我们对彼此承诺不再保守秘密。可是你呢？这个誓言在你眼里算什么？你根本不在乎，你随口就能许下这样郑重的诺言，是吗？”

“你怎么能这么说？”Lena皱着眉看她，眼里满是难以置信，“如果我不在乎，我今天根本就不会走这一趟。我会一直瞒着你，我不会告诉任何人。我会保守这个秘密，直到有一天它们能派上用场。”

“派上用场？”Kara冷笑了一声。

“比如现在，用在Reign身上。”

“是吗？那个时候Reign根本没有出现。你不相信我，更不相信Kal。所谓派上用场，不过是有一天你要用它们控制我和超人。”

Lena后退了一步，“你说的没错。氪星人防弹，不代表他们不会受到心灵控制。如果真有那么一天，我不能毫无制衡之法。”

“不，你不明白，Lena。你不明白当我触碰氪石的时候，那种浑身血液沸腾的感觉，每一根神经都仿佛在烈火上煎烤。你也永远不可能明白。我相信你，我爱你，但是你却在暗中研究能够杀死我的武器。”

“You are unbelievable.”她摇了摇头，“如果你只是一个普通人，你只是Kara Danvers，是Danvers博士的女儿，你生在地球上，而我是一个军火商，你会这么生气吗？我在暗中研究能够杀死你的武器？”

“这不一样！”Kara粗暴地打断了她，“氪石是整个星球上唯一能对我造成威胁的东西！”

“Exactly!”Lena冲她喊道，“如果整个星球上，竟然没有东西能对氪星人造成威胁，该是多么恐怖的局面？我只是未雨绸缪，希望有一天能保护世界！”

“我才是那个保护世界的人，”Kara一字一句地说道，“不只是你，整个地球，因为有我才数次躲过劫难，我拯救了这颗星球。”

“我从来不知道你如此自大。”Lena冷笑道，“你还期望我怎么处理这个局面？我将Sam移交了，我交给了Winn合成氪石的方法，还有我第一批合成的全部氪石。你还想要我怎么样？我是一名Luthor，我不是超级英雄，很抱歉我达不到你的标准。”

Lena夺门而出，正好Alex拿着一个闪烁着蓝光的装置走了进来，不等Kara分辨就戴在了她耳朵后方。

她立刻感觉到原本压在心上无名的怒火烟消云散，她环绕一圈这个空荡的房间，才意识到她刚刚和Lena说了些什么。她想追出去，也知道追出去才是正确的选择，可她没有。

她站在原地，心里的冲动渐渐冷却，只剩下迷茫和愧疚。

入夜，Alex回到了那个有Maggie在等她的公寓，她回到自己家，明明是一个温馨紧凑的小公寓，此刻却显得有些空旷，明明能坐下两个人的沙发却只有她自己。

Kara坐在沙发上抱着冰淇淋桶一口接一口，却突然被敲门声打断了。

她抓起纸巾擦了擦嘴，然后一个闪身打开了门。

她愣了一下，原本以为是Lena，当然这个可能性太小，而看到门口的人是Clark，她才想起来，他原本就说今天要来的，但是白天和Lena吵了一架之后，她完全把这件事抛在脑后了。

“不认识我了？”Clark扶了扶眼镜，笑着问她。

“不是不是，”Kara连忙否认，“天哪，对不起，是我忘记你要过来了。今天在DEO……”

他走了进来，“我是先去DEO找你的，他们那里还是一团糟。J‘ohn说你回家了，我就找到这里来了。”

“是J‘ohn的父亲，他的心灵感应失控了……”

“我听说了Reign的事情，所以过来帮你们一段时间。”

“这就是你要说的？”

“那倒不是……”他的左手倚在沙发靠背上，Kara就这么随便扫了一眼，却再也移不开眼睛了。他的无名指上戴着一枚亮闪闪的指环。

“OH MY GOD.”她的目光又从戒指移回到他的眼睛，“OH MY GOD KAL EL.”

“你结婚了？！”

对面的男人笑了一下，那种神色不是腼腆，是真正的柔和温暖。“对啊，这才是我本来想告诉你的事情。”

“那个人是谁？你们是怎么认识的？在一起多久了？什么时候办婚礼？我可以策划你的单身派对吗？”Kara激动地问了一大串的问题。“等等，是Lois吗？但是我记得你们分手了？”

“不，不是Lois。”他回答道，“关于你前面的问题，答案也是不，因为我们不会办婚礼，所以你也没办法替我办单身派对了。”

Kara立刻又蔫了下来，像被训了一顿的金毛犬。“为什么？”

“因为……他是个公众人物，也没有公开婚讯的打算。”

Kara用狐疑的眼神看着他，“所以是Clark Kent结婚了，还是超人？”

“是我结婚了，Kara。”他认真地说道，语气让人心安。

她立刻明白过来，对方是知道他身份的人。于是她踮起脚给了他一个拥抱，“我真为你开心。”

“所以到底是谁？”Kara问道，不知为何她突然想起前段时间Winn说过的关于同人论坛的事情。

“Promise me that you won’t freak out.”

“I promise.”Kara不假思索地回道。

“It’s Bruce Wayne.”

下一秒，她的惊呼声仿佛要穿过楼上的十几层直接掀翻房顶。

“WHAT THE HELL?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrowverse没有对超蝙之间的发生的事情做出任何描写，所以……我自由发挥。

“所以，Bruce Wayne是蝙蝠侠，并且他知道Clark Kent是超人。”Kara坐在沙发上，她觉得自己的世界观刚刚被敲碎又重组了一遍，“你告诉他的？”

“当然不是。”Clark矢口否认，“他说，呃，显然我们这种用眼镜来隐藏身份的方法非常愚蠢。”

Kara张了张嘴，她对蝙蝠侠的喜爱指数顿时下降了30%，“非常愚蠢？”

“他说这依靠的是心理学，并不能真正改变你的面部结构……”

但是此时Kara想到了另外一件事。所以他们同样是以另外的身份认识、接近、了解彼此，其中一方在对方没有坦白之前发现他的身份，而且她仍然记得十年前他们之间发生过一场大战，当时超级英雄这个概念比现在更加模糊，处在灰色地带的Clark也要面对民众对于异能者的恐惧带来的一切。

“所以……当他发现你身份的时候，他会生气吗？”她突然没头没尾地问道，“氪石呢？他对你用了氪石，你不感觉被背叛了吗？”

Clark愣了一下，但还是回答道：“没有……而且那件事是Lex的阴谋，我们只不过是被他利用了。”他见Kara一副心事沉沉的样子，“发生什么了？”

于是她将与Lena之间的事大概地讲了一遍。

“Kara，”他扶了扶眼镜，仔细思考着开口，“关于身份，我们和你和Lena不一样。他理解我的选择，我也明白他为什么隐藏自己的真正身份。朋友之间不代表交出一切，有些不能跨越的边界，对于原来的我们来说，秘密身份就是这条线。我愿意将生命交给他，但是我们不能知道对方的真名。以我对Lex和Luthor家的了解，他们不知道朋友是什么，更不知道如何去做，以何种心态面对这些事情。但是总之这件事你们已经处理好了。至于氪石……我一开始也很生气，你知道的，他背着我收集这个世界上唯一能杀死我的东西。尽管后来我知道Lex才是幕后推手，但我仍然没办法说服自己。直到有一天……我意识到这根本上没有改变什么。”

“但我觉得什么都变了。”

“如果有一天，你必须在自己和Lena的生命之间做出选择，你会怎么做？”

“Lena。”她不假思索地说道。

Clark微微一笑，“看吧，没有氪石，你也给了她夺走你生命的权力。”

“可是……”她还想反驳，却不知道该说什么。

Clark后来说的那几句她也没仔细听，好像是Bruce在National City有套房之类的。等到他离开的时候，她还沉浸在自己的思绪中。

她早就赋予了她伤害自己的权力。

次日。

Kara正和Imra吵得不可开交，后者一次次背着她的单独行动激怒了她，而Imra在杀死瘟疫这件事上又偏偏强硬极了，毫无转圜的余地。她明白在未来，Blight将造成以百万计的生灵失去生命，但现在只要她体内的人类还有一丝生机，Kara就不愿意放弃，而且Winn和Alex相继感染更让她焦心。

就在此时，Lena走了过来，“我有事……”

“Lena，现在真的不是一个好时机……”

“对你们两个人说。”Lena打断了她，“确切地说，如果Brainy还有其他人能听一下会更好。”

“根据我在Sam身上做的实验，”Lena深吸了一口气，“每当Reign出现的时候，Sam自己的意识将被传送到另外一个维度。而且根据她的描述，其他世界杀手的人类意识也有相同的经历。她在那里见到过Julia。关于杀死瘟疫的话题，我无意窃听你们的对话，但是我认为杀死她是正确的选择。”

Kara皱起了眉。

她沉声道：“我根据Sam的描述，还有被感染的所有病人过去二十四小时的行踪做了对比，Grace Parker，她已经死了。她的意识已经被瘟疫抹除了，现在她体内剩下的只有那个冷血杀手。所以，别为杀死瘟疫而愧疚。”

此时Brainy在屏幕上调出了她的资料。

Dr. Grace Parker，是今天他们在医院交谈过的那名医生。

“五分钟前，她进入了银矿医保大楼。”

Kara转身就准备赶往所在地，方才一直站在她身边的Clark问道：“你确定不用我跟你一起去吗？”

“没事，我自己可以的。”她说道，然后隔着玻璃看到了正躺在病床上的Winn，“你留下来照看一下你的粉头吧。”

他们闯进会议室的时候，瘟疫尖利的指甲已经几乎碰到了那人的皮肤，正好被Kara一道热视线拦了下来。

随着她一声“Everybody out”的命令，房间内除了瘟疫之外所有人都落荒而逃。

“你终于找到我了，Supergirl。”她侧过头，此刻变成金黄色的瞳孔微微眯着。

她语气冰冷：“你杀了她。”

“是吗？据我所知，目前还没有因为新型疫病而死亡的病例。”

“你杀了Grace Parker。”她又重复了一遍。

“她原本就是我的附属品。”瘟疫不屑地哼道，“如果不是因为我，她这个人格本不会被制造出来。她应该感激我，给了她二十多年的时间。她注定要在此时被我抹除。有什么好可惜的？”

就在二人交谈之间，Imra先她一步，用磁场束缚住了她。

Kara看着瘟疫被Imra控制住，自己的视线却慢慢模糊了起来，她感到唇上一阵湿热。她低下头，看着指尖的血液，失去了意识。

她醒来的时候，最先看见的是Clark。

“我应该坚持和你一起去的。”他显然有些自责，“已经给你注射了新的解药，应该很快就会起效了。”

“没事，我想她应该是在医院就已经抓伤我了。”

Clark没在这个问题上过多纠结，只说到：“瘟疫已经死了。刚刚Brainy也说了，在他们那条时间线上，Blight已经消失了。”

她虚弱地点了点头。

Clark见她没事，也就安心了。他走出医疗部的时候，正好Lena踩着高跟鞋，神色焦灼地冲了进来。她原本步履匆匆，却在门口停了下来。她指尖握紧了门框，犹豫着开口：“Kara，你还好吗？”

“我没事，”她下意识地避开对方炽热的目光，“已经注射过新的解药了。不用担心。”

Lena看着她，似乎总要自己从她脸上琢磨出好转的迹象才能放心，她轻声回答道：“Okay.”就这么轻飘飘的一句，可她绿色的眸子里却好像有千言万语。

Kara看着她走出病房，胸口闷闷的。

众人都离开之后，DEO只留下了安保人员，楼内一片漆黑。

此时，一道浅黄色的光穿越城市落进了窗内，缓缓地归入Sam体内。她睁开眼，却是赤红的颜色。Reign坐起身，一拳挥出，能量罩和玻璃应声而碎。她信步走了出去，停在Julia的面前，毫不犹豫地同样打破了牢笼，带着她一同飞出了大楼。


	15. Chapter 15

“再提醒你们一遍，”Brainy站在四人面前，“仪器启动之后，你们的意识会被即刻发送到黑暗山谷内。那里的情况无法预知，即便是31世纪的科技也没办法为你们提供太多的帮助。”他又转向Kara和Clark，“日食已经发生了，尽管有你们两个人在，根据我的推算，大概也只有23分钟的时间，否则将会带来潜在的大脑损伤。”

“应该够了。”Kara点点头，向后躺下。

“成功率？”Alex问道。

“超过50%。”

Alex耸了耸肩：“那我就放心了。”

Brainy的目光在Kara和Alex身上转了一圈：“我不知道你们对数据分析有什么误解。”他叹了口气，“准备接入。”然后按下了按钮。

四人陆续在一片黑暗中醒来。

Alex先是从四周收集了一些尖锐的木棍分给大家，然后便向前走去。队形突然变成了她和Clark走在前面，自然就剩下Kara和Lena走在了一起。

Kara清了清嗓子，想说些什么缓解氛围中的尴尬，却又不知如何开口。

“我知道你想说什么。”Lena侧过头，眼神在她身上微微停留。

“我为那天我说过的话道歉。”Kara双臂仍然抱在胸前，眼睛却盯着脚下的枯叶。

“我也是。”Lena立刻接道，“不过你知道我们是受到了心灵控制的影响吧？”

“那只是激发了心里的情绪，但问题是真实存在的。”Kara叹了口气，又望向前方，“我觉得……”

“这件事结束后我们应该谈谈。”Lena替她说完了下半句。

此时，一座洞穴从迷雾中显出了身影。

“Sam提到过这个洞穴。”

Kara点点头，加快了步伐。到了洞穴入口处，众人看见倒在地上、失去生命迹象的Grace Parker，心情更加沉重了起来。

Lena最先听见了里面传来女人的哭泣声，她立刻冲了进去，果然看见坐在地上的Sam，她面容憔悴，双眼失焦，和平时L-Corp精明强干的CFO判若两人。她口中还不住地喃喃道：“是我杀的，是我杀的……”

“Sam！”Lena蹲下身，双手扶着她的肩膀，满眼关切，“你还记得自己是谁吗？”然而此时的Sam毫无反应，显然还沉浸在自己的梦魇里。

Kara环视一周，只见周围的石壁上都被刻满了字，大部分出自Sam之手。她的名字、她的经历、她的女儿。“Sam！想想Ruby吧，你还记得Ruby吗？”

“Sam，Ruby还在等你回家……”

棕发女人茫然的眼里渐渐有了几分神采：“Ruby……”她摇了摇头，似乎想要甩掉脑海中的迷雾，“Ruby？”她用力地闭上双眸，再睁开时，竟是一片猩红。是Reign，这就代表他们成功了，Sam重新获得了身体的主导权。

她漂亮的眉毛微微蹙起，歪着头站起身，眼里满是不屑，“就凭你们？”她说着一把抓起离她最紧的Lena，卡住她的脖子提到半空中。

Kara顿时慌了神，却又不敢轻举妄动：“放她下来，你要做什么尽管拿我下手吧。”

Clark一把拉住她的胳膊，示意她不要冲动。

“你太弱了。”Reign淡漠地看了她一眼，又将目光落在Clark身上，“你太心软了，人性削弱了你。”

Lena抓着Reign掐住自己脖子的双手，仿佛那是她溺水时的最后一块浮木。

此时，Clark向Alex使了一个眼色，然后一道残影之间，Reign被他猛地撞在了石柱上，后者应声断裂，洞穴上方眼看着就要塌陷。Lena也被她甩了出来，被Kara一把接住。

“Pull us out!”Alex朝着耳麦喊道。

Kara喘着气从椅子上坐起来，她扯下身上的电线，“成功了吗？”

Mon-El已经换上了一身战服，对她点点头：“已经在赶往目标坐标的路上了。”

她安心了一些，转身看向同样刚刚醒来的Lena：“你还好吗？”

“我没事，不用担心。”她睫毛颤动了一下，仔细地将检测用的胶布和电线从自己指尖剥下来。

飞船停在堡垒的正上方。

除了Brainy、Lena还有Winn留在飞船上，其他人都倾巢出动，毕竟Reign和Purity的能力并不是来源于黄太阳，而是基因改造，不受日食的影响。在这样的情况下面对他们，谁也不敢掉以轻心。

“我说过了，”Reign转了转手腕，“你们不配。”

Kara撑起身体，伸手擦了一下鼻子下方的血迹，看向身旁同样体力透支的Clark，“帮我拖住她。”

他点点头，Kara聚集起自己身体里最后的能量，向上一跃，回到了飞船内。

“Kara？”Lena见她一脸血迹，顿时从椅子上站起来。

“把我接回去。”她对着Brainy说道，“我要回到那个山谷里。”

Brainy看着她，冷静地建议道：“你现在这个状态，我不建议你再进行一次跨维度旅行。”

“你照做就是了。”她再次躺倒在那张椅子上。

她睁开眼，这次她熟门熟路地向洞穴的方向走去。废墟之上，Julia正坐在那里，一脸茫然，直到她的目光捕捉到了Kara，“Supergirl.”

“你认得我？”

Julia有些慌张地点了点头：“我能感觉到，现在Purity很忙，没有空压制我的记忆……”她抬起头，看见她脸上的伤痕，“你们……”

“所以我需要你的帮助，Julia，只有你回来，我们才能打败她……”

女人眼神闪躲：“不行，上次在地铁站……我不想再被她惩罚了。”她痛苦地闭上眼。

Kara能够感觉到自己的意识越来越飘忽不定，她知道自己停留不了多久了：“Julia，我们只有靠你了。你必须反抗她，拜托你……”她话还没说完，便看着自己的指尖消散在蓝光里。

“我必须拉你出来，”Kara耳边响起Brainy的声音，“不然你女朋友要炸了我的飞船。”

Kara从椅子上下来的时候踉跄了一步。

Lena要上前来扶她，她只挥了挥手说道：“没事。我还要下去。”

“你现在站着都已经很勉强了，”Lena反驳道，“跟别说再去战斗了。”

Kara暗暗咬了一下自己的舌头，痛感传来，意识也清醒了不少：“我马上就回来。”

她从飞船上跳下来，勉强站稳了身体，此时Julia也刚好清醒了过来。

Reign顿时站定了身体，审视着她：“人类。”

Julia却没给她反应的时间，从她身后的平台上拔起一块水晶，猛地朝自己腹部刺去。

“No!”Reign和Kara的声音同时响起，却为时已晚。

暗红色的血液从她体内汩汩涌出，Julia的脸色因为痛苦狰狞了起来。她不受控制地跪了下来。众人只能看着她的生命一点点消逝。她的身体化成破碎的光点消散在空中，又落进Reign的体内。

Reign眼中的红色又闪了闪，她没再纠结，向上一跃，消失在了天际。

Kara向天空看去，日食正在慢慢消失，阳光落进她碧蓝的瞳孔里。

几天后。

“所以，你们要回去了？”Kara斜靠在墙上，看着Mon-El一行人正在做最后的准备。

“瘟疫已死，我们的时间线上也就没有Blight了。”Mon-El说道，“任务完成，自然该回去了。”

“我很开心能够再见到你，看到你现在的样子。”

“我也是。”他叹了口气，却玩笑道，“我的确变了很多，但你还是一如既往的令人惊叹。”

“你知道，”她毫不避讳地看着对方的眼睛，“你刚离开的时候，我一直很想要一个结果。我想给自己要一个结局，无论是好的、不好的，亦或是模棱两可，只要有一个结果就可以。但是这就是最好的结果。你在未来过得很好，而且我们都不再纠结于过去了。”

Mon-El看向她，眼里只有赤诚和坦然，没有半分怀念和眷恋。于是他转头看着Imra，她似乎也感受到了他的目光，回过头微微笑了一下。

Kara站在阳光下，看着那艘银白相间的飞船化为一道流光，驶向另外一个时空。


	16. Chapter 16

Kara和Clark踏上了飞往五光年以外的飞船，不知道星系彼端将有什么在等待着他们。

Reign被重新控制的同时，她也在不断进化，高度压缩的氪石也只能勉强控制住她的超能力。照这样的速率，再过几天，她将会对氪石免疫。他们踏上寻找Harun-El的旅途，同时也留下了一颗脆弱的、毫无防护的地球。她留下Lena Luthor在那一方实验室内，一旦Reign逃脱，她将是第一个目标。

所以Kara原本只是抱着完成任务的心态，直到他们走下飞船的时候，等待他们的却不是一颗荒凉贫瘠的星球，而是植被茂盛、高楼集市，一座欣欣向荣的城市。迎接他们的是一队护卫，然而带领他们的那个一身蓝色长裙的女人——那是Alura，是她仍然深爱着，却悼念过、缅怀过的母亲。

她不确定自己该如何反应。

“Kara?”

再听见她的声音都恍然得如同梦中，仿佛是光年之外、飘渺而来的呼唤，可她又近在眼前。她一步步走进她的怀里。“Mom.”

Kara闭上眼，她身上散发出的热度如此真实，慢慢让她安下心来。

二人分开，Alura看着同样一身红蓝色、胸前印着S标志的Clark，猜测着开口：“Kal El?”

他旋即点点头：“That’s me. 你是Kara的母亲。”

Alura对他微微一笑：“我很开心见到你们俩都安全地到达了地球，顺利长大成人……也找到了我们。”

“我们事实上并不知道你们还活着。”Kara抿了抿唇，解释道，“我和Kal离开后，Yuda-Kal的信徒也同样送出了三个飞行舱跟着我们，里面分别是三个世界杀手。我们已经解决了其中两个，只剩下了Reign。只有一种东西能够真正阻止她，我们追踪它的信号来到了这里。”

“Harun-El，Yuda-Kal的黑岩。”Alura回答道，“也是它保护了整座Argo City。”

“Kara，别着急。”Alura端来一盘形状奇异的甜点，“他们已经同意将Harun-El借给你了，过不了多久你们就可以回去了。”

刚刚正在房间里焦急踱步的Kara顿时停了下来，眼睛死死地盯着那盘甜食：“Rao，我有整整十三年没有吃过你做的蛋糕了。”

Clark则皱起了眉：“我绝对不会管那个叫做蛋糕。”

Kara转过头，一脸敌意：“你这辈子从来没尝过氪星食物，对不对？”

他被她盯得有些发毛，缓缓地点了点头。

“我发誓，你一定要尝一下，没有任何地球食物能和它比肩。”

他拿着叉子谨慎小心地尝了一块，然后就停不下来了。直到Alura温柔的声音响起：“对方是个什么样的人？”

Clark抬起头，看见她落在自己戒指上的目光，才反应过来。

“我听说在地球上，这是表达自己已经有伴侣的意思。”

他的眼神闪了闪，一时之间竟然找不出什么词去形容他，良久，他才说道：“A hero.”

“这是很高的评价。”

“他是……”他望向窗外，灿烂的阳光和他们初次相遇的黑夜截然相反，“我的挚友，我的战友，同样以世界为己任的人。”

“我真的为你开心。”然后Alura又转向Kara，“你呢？”

她想到Lena，心里一跳：“妈，我现在比Clark小十二岁。”

Alura也没说什么，就这么静静地看着她。

Kara叹了口气，“好吧！我女朋友背着我偷偷制作氪石，我知道之后有点失控了，所以现在我也不知道……”

“Kara，你必须要明白……像你和Kal在地球上，拥有这些能力，有些人会奉你们为神明，但是更多的人会畏惧你。无论你多么友善、温柔，这种恐惧都不会消失，尽管是最爱你的人，也多多少少会有一点。但是他们永远不会把你看作威胁。况且你自己也说了，就这么几年，来到地球上图谋不轨的氪星人并不少。对于她来说，她了解你，爱你，可这并不代表她相信别的氪星人，这个时候，其他人自然就变成了威胁。或许现在，你觉得让权威持有氪石更保险，但是如果J’ohn不在了，换一位掌权者，一切都会不一样。你更想让她控制着这件唯一能杀死你的东西，还是别的你并不熟悉的人？”

Kara沉默了。此时一位侍者走过来，将一个方型的黑盒子交给Alura，后者又将其放进了Clark手中。

“你们需要的Harun-El。”三人站起身，Alura走上前又各给了他们一个拥抱，然后对Kara说道，“等这些都结束了，你还会回来吗？”

她用力地点点头：“当然。”

二人踏上飞船，看着Argo City一点点远去。

Kara望着窗外的无边星辰。“你觉得她说的是对的吗？”

“你知道，我求婚的时候做了一枚氪石戒指。”

“你什么？”

“我用氪石戒指向他求婚。因为在这整个地球上，如果是别人，我宁愿氪石在他手里。”

DEO实验室。

“你觉得我在这里会安全一点吗？”James穿着一身Guardian的盔甲走了进来。

Lena看了他一眼：“理论上来说，会。但是我们俩根本不够Reign练手的。”

他找了个地方坐了下来。“进展怎么样？”

“一切都准备好了，只等他们回来了。”

James犹豫了好一阵，还是硬着头皮问道：“我知道这不是我的问题，但是你和Kara……”

“她不愿意原谅我私造氪石。”

“噢。”他愣了一下，原本以为Lena会呛回来，说些什么让他别管的话。

“她认为我是在针对她。可是就这么几年，有多少氪星人来到这里试图将地球变成他们的殖民地？”

“但是同时，在地球定居的只有Kara和超人。”

“我知道。但事实证明我的担心是对的，不然现在我们怎么能控制住Reign？我以为她能理解我。”她叹了口气，“我明白对于她来说，有时候信任我很难……”

“不不不，”James打断了他，“正相反，我觉得Kara并不是不信任你，从她的角度上来说，她觉得你不信任她，你认为有一天她可能会反过来危害人类，所以才需要氪石。”

“我……”她刚想说什么，面前的防护罩就发出一声巨响，她低头看向屏幕上的数值，“James，先把J’ohn叫过来，我们可能撑不过五分钟了。”

她看向虽然被时刻注射氪石的Reign，她信步在那个小小的房间里走着，不疾不徐，脸上丝毫没有痛苦、虚弱的神色。“我知道你还留了一手。”她微微一笑，眼里却是看向蝼蚁一般的淡漠，“来啊。按下那个按钮，你就可以杀了我。不过你的好朋友Sam也活不成了。”

她深呼吸一口，强迫自己保持冷静。

“你想想，虽然你杀了Sam Arias，但是你拯救了千千万万将要死在我手下的人，这难道不是……英雄所为吗？”

Lena将平板放到一边，“我不是英雄，更不会扮演上帝。”

她冷笑一声：“真是遗憾。Supergirl就看不清这一点。”Lena没有反应，她似是遗憾地叹了口气，“再给你最后一个杀了我的机会。”她透过玻璃看着坐在椅子上无动于衷的女人摇了摇头，接着身形猛地向前一闪，玻璃随着能量罩一同破碎，Lena也被这冲击波震得倒飞出去。

Lena的后背撞上金属桌停了下来，她睁开眼，等着背后汹涌的疼痛渐渐散去，视线中突然显出一摸蓝红色。

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

她抬起头，Kara的眼里是一如既往、劫后余生的欣慰、无尽的温柔。她想起当时飞机坠毁的时候，她也说了一模一样的话。接着Kara将装着Harun-El的盒子交给她，然后加入了战斗。

Lena站起身，将黑岩放在早就准备好的仪器中，切割、加热、合成，一气呵成，她一直不敢看生怕自己分心，此时针剂准备好，才看见Reign早就被他们控制住了。她走上前，稳住自己的手腕，一针打进她的血管里。只见Sam浑身的血管都亮起了岩浆一般的金红色，Reign从她的身体里被分离出来，接着迅速的燃烧成灰烬，消散在空气中。

众人屏息等待着。

“有人正好有阿司匹林吗？”随着Sam微弱的声音响起，空气中的凝重才瞬间消失无踪。


	17. Chapter 17

一切似乎都已尘埃落定。

Legion回到了未来，Reign已死，原本世界杀手的堡垒伫立之地如今是一片荒漠。Sam还住在DEO，只要接下来她的体征没有出现问题，就可以和Ruby一起回家了。

Kara坐在自己那间小公寓的沙发上。她莫名地有些紧张，明明要说的话已经在脑内排演了千万遍。Alex和Maggie和好的时候是什么样的呢？还有她怎么也想不明白Clark为什么有勇气直接向当时只是队友的人求婚。

敲门声敲散了她的思绪。

她打开门，Lena走了进来，她对她笑了一下，嘴角的弧度浅浅的。

Kara知道她刚从DEO回来，“Sam怎么样了？”

“她还好。”Lena把她的柏金包放在桌子上，坐了下来，“只不过她的基因并没有被改写回人类。”

“那是不是代表她以后也可以自由使用超能力了？”她站起来走向厨房，从冰箱里拿出一个纸袋，“刚刚给你买的星冰乐，还有甜甜圈。”

“还不知道。她还要再多观察几天。”Lena拿起桌子上的冰沙喝了一口，然后趁着气氛还没有陷入尴尬的沉默，抢先说道，“Kara，最近我想了很多。我明白你为什么在氪石这件事上这么生气，当地球上大多数时间只有你和超人两个氪星人的时候，这看起来像是在针对你们。但是我想你更应该知道其他苟且偷生的氪星人对地球将造成多大的威胁。”

Kara点了点头：“我知道，况且就算是我和超人，这个世界也不会放心。无法制衡的强大力量会被视为威胁。我之前很在意这一点，我希望每一个人都能看见我的心，我希望他们都知道我是善良的，我希望他们依靠我而不是畏惧我。但这是不可能的，我不可能剖开自己向每个人证明。”她一时间有些沮丧，于是吃了两口甜食调整一下心情，“但是我应该相信你，你是这个世界上最了解我的人之一。”

“你拥有所有我没有却向往的东西，”Lena低下头轻笑道，“发自内心的自信、阳光，一颗装得下整个星球的心，永远满怀希望。”她说到此处又抬眸看着她，“或许这就是我爱上你的原因。”

“Clark对我说了一句话。因为我爱你，所以赋予了你伤害我的权力。你不需要氪石，我也愿意为你受伤。”

Lena看着她，眼里镀上了一层水光，“我永远不会让你这么做。”

“我知道，我知道。”她语气温柔极了，“所以如果是别人，我宁愿是你。”

“谢谢你。”她抬起头眨了眨眼，逼回了自己的眼泪。

“不过有件事你是对的，”Kara停顿了一下，“我们——义警、超级英雄，无论叫什么，处于一种没有人敢动的灰色地带，氪石也是。”

“很高兴我们终于在一件事上达成了共识。”

Kara深吸一口气，终于问出了她最想知道的事：“所以……如果你还想的话，我们还在一起吗？”

“Kara，在我所有的感情里，毋庸置疑你是最特别的。你教会了我信任，教会了我如何去爱一个人，让我明白我也值得被爱。”她说道，“我表达不出我有多感激你。但是我们……太不一样了。你要知道从我们在一起，我就没有想过放手，只是现在我需要一点时间，这不是你的错，是我需要整理好自己的思绪。”她伸出手握住Kara的，“好吗？”

她紧紧地回握住Lena的手。“I’m always here.”

Clark和Kara决定再回一次Argo City，顺便将剩余的Harun-El带回去。

“Lena，”Kara穿着一身Supergirl的制服走到了她面前，“我和Kal准备再去一趟Argo，你想一起吗？我想让你见见我的母亲。”

黑发女人从显微镜里抬起头来：“你想让我去见Alura？”

“你想见吗？”她露出一丝腼腆的笑容。

“当然，”她回答道，“但是……现在Sam的状况不太好。”

“什么？”

“她的细胞在不断地失去活性。我试过了太阳灯，但是对她并不起作用。我正在尝试用Harun-El重启她的细胞，但是不知道效果会怎么样。”

Kara听后也不禁皱起了眉。

Lena见她担心，放下手中的实验器具，握住她的手：“没关系，这里有我，你放心回家吧。你也值得这个假期。”

她相信Lena的能力，于是走向前拥抱了她，转身离开了。

Lena将配好的药剂放进针管，走进实验室，Ruby正在那里陪着Sam。

“Hey.”她故作轻松地打招呼，心里却沉重极了，如果没办法成功，那么Sam很快就会开始经历器官衰竭。

“日光灯没有用，对不对？”Sam问道，语气却很平静。

她点了点头：“我重新配置了Harun-El，就是当时分离你和Reign的物质，试试能不能重启你的细胞活性。”

Sam伸出手：“来吧。我已经坚持到了这一步，绝不会现在放弃。”

溶液随着她的动作注射进了她的血管内。“过几分钟，我会再来采集你的血样。”

但是效果却令她大失所望。

Sam的细胞不仅没有恢复，却仍然在持续萎缩。Lena沉思了一阵，拿出之前采集的Reign的样本，它们离开身体，且Reign已经死亡，应该来说不会再变化，可此时那些细胞却在不断地生长、强化。

她紧盯着屏幕。

“Something’s off.”


	18. Chapter 18

Argo City的集市虽然已经不再是原本在氪星上的面貌，却也人来人往、热闹非凡。

“你知不知道……”Kara滔滔不绝地向Clark说着原来在氪星上的事，再次回到她的族人身边在她脑内揭起了许多尘封的回忆，此时她却突然被他拽了一把，只见身边并排走过去三个身着黑衣的女人，但她并没有放在心上，“我们三年级就学了微积分？”

只是Clark回头多看了她们几眼，“Actually, no. 我十二年级也没有真正学懂微积分……上大学之后就更没有学过数学了。”

“有一次我告诉Lena我们三百年前就证明了平行宇宙的存在……”Kara感受到Clark移向别处的目光，突然停了下来，顺着那个方向看过去，是那几个黑袍女人鬼鬼祟祟的身影，从树林里穿出去，行走在一片开阔的草地上，而他们的飞船就在前方停着。

“我觉得她们是冲着飞船来的。”

二人朝着那个方向跑过去，却为时已晚，只能看着J‘ohn的飞船慢慢消失。

“他们应该选个有黄太阳的星球的。”Clark摇了摇头。

“如果你认为那就是真相，那么你也太天真了。我们不需要Reign去完成最后的目标……她洗刷了地球上的罪孽，然后将会点燃火焰，彻底净化这颗星球，从灰烬之中，新氪星才能得以重生。”Selena微微一笑，眼里却是痴迷又狂热的神色，她仿佛无比虔诚地坚信自己是一项伟大事业中的一部分。

她的全息影像闪烁了几下便消失了，圆形窗棂外投射进来的阳光落在她原本的位置，空气中的尘埃在翻转飞舞间忽明忽暗。死寂之中Kara的心跳得飞快。“我们得尽快赶回地球。”

Alura同样担忧，“但是Argo City目前不具备曲速飞行的飞船……”

“那传送门呢？”Clark问道，“我记得DEO也有一个。问题在于和他们取得联系。”

她看着Selena消失的地方，灵机一动，“全息水晶。我可以通过它链接上当时跟着我来到地球的那块，用你的AI来传递消息。”

Lena和Alex正在实验室试图为Sam的情况寻找一个合理的解释。所有能够恢复、治愈氪星人或是人类的方法，她们都在Sam身上试过了，却没有任何起效。Winn突然冲了进来，一脸惊恐，“你们俩现在就跟我来。”

二人一路跟着他走向储存氪星文物的房间。

“Winn，到底发生什么了？”Lena忍不住问道，一进房间，她便看见Alura的投影站在那里，但是神色看起来却有些不对劲。

“你想给我们看什么？这个AI我已经看过无数遍了。”Alex无奈地摇了摇头。

“No! Alex! 我是Kara！”投影里的“Alura”急切地解释道，表情生动，说一句话有无数个手势，看起来却是更像Kara，“我们被困在Argo City了，制造Reign和其他世界杀手的女巫偷了我们的飞船飞向地球，她们想要将地球改造成第二个氪星！”

“说实话，我已经看透这些氪星反派了，他们每次都想把地球改造成氪星，就没有别的企图吗？”Winn撇了撇嘴。

Alex瞪了他一眼，他便立刻噤声了。“你继续说。”

“我们以为Harun-El杀死了Reign，但它只是将她和Sam分离开来，Reign陷入了休眠，却并没有死。”

Lena沉思片刻，说道：“我猜她们现在已经开始复活Reign了。这就能解释我和Alex在Sam身上观察到的现象。随着她的细胞越来越虚弱，Reign确在增强。”

Winn看着她：“你的意思是她们已经在地球上了？”

Lena点了点头，“很有可能，我们要先做好准备。”

“所以，Winn，我需要你准备好你那边的传送门，我和Clark才能回到地球。”

“Alura”跟着Winn走向了存储传送门的房间。Lena眼神闪了闪，却又归于坚定，对Alex说道：“在这样的情况下，我希望你能理解我的选择……”

“你有什么想法？”

“我希望你能批准我使用DEO之前在Lillian身上缴获的Lexosuit。”

二人站在玻璃柜前。

Alex一边开锁一边说道：“你要知道，我能理解你这么做，但是Kara那边……”

“我相信她。”Lena的指尖轻轻落在冰凉的玻璃表面，柜门应声而开，就在此时，整栋大楼伴随着一声巨响剧烈地摇晃起来。“她们已经来了。”她看着Alex，“你先去吧。”

她看着Alex离开的身影，看着眼前闪烁着绿色荧光的装甲，在操控版上轻点了几下，装甲从中间展开，她站进去，金属便随即包裹了她。Lena稍微熟悉了一下操作系统，便一闪身冲了出去。此时刚好Demos手里握着两瓶血液样本，身前站着那三名氪星女巫。

“Demos！”那是Kara的声音。

Lena看着三人的双眼变得通红发亮，便知道Kara来不及了。她纵身向下一跃，挡在毫无防护的特工身前。三道热射线落在她身上，热度透过装甲在她的肌肤上翻滚着，强大的能量将她击飞出去，撞上身后的墙壁。巨大的冲击力让她一阵晕眩。

接着新鲜的空气猛地让她恢复了清醒。

Lena睁开眼，是Alex摘掉了她的头盔。“你救了他的命。”她又向后看，是Kara，超人，还有真正的Alura。

她脱下身上的装甲，又设了程序让它自动飞回储藏室，然后才站起身。然而出乎意料地是Kara什么也没说，而是走上前拥抱了她。

众人聚集在DEO巨大的显示屏下方。

Lena搀扶着Sam走了过来，“Kara，很遗憾地是，我认为她们仍然通过某种方法拿到了血液样本。Reign的血细胞仍然在变强，而Sam则在变弱。尽管Harun-El将它们分开了，但是并不彻底，她们之间仍然存在着非共体的共生关系。”

“那么这个过程可逆吗？”Kara问道，“如果Sam变强，Reign则会相应地变弱。”

她点点头：“我也是这么想的，但是我们并不知道Reign力量的来源。”

“莉莉丝的喷泉，”Alura接道，“多年前我在押送Jindah Kol Rozz去监狱的时候，她曾经提到过一座能够使人获得无尽力量的喷泉，另一座则让人更加虚弱。她提到过一个女人将会从泉水中诞生，拥有毁灭的力量。”

“Reign的力量不受制于黄太阳，那么她很有可能是从这座喷泉中得到的。”

“那就这么定了。”Sam仍然面容憔悴，却眼神坚定，“我要重回山谷。”

“不行！”Alex一口回绝了，“你现在太虚弱了。再说，Brainy他们已经回去了，我们没办法送你过去。”

Sam转过头看了一眼Lena，“之前Lena可以做到。”

“那是依靠电击……”Lena皱着眉，“以你现在的状况，我们没办法保证你能活着回来。”她声音里满是不安。

Sam却摇了摇头，“如果这代表我们有机会彻底消灭Reign，拯救无数人……那么我愿意去冒险。”

Sam陷入沉睡，接下来他们能做的只有等待。

Kara转了一圈却没见到Clark，于是走回来，看见Lena还坐在Sam身边，Ruby则被Alex带了出去。

“She’s gonna make it.”她声音轻柔。

“她一定会的。”Kara坐下来，双臂环在她周身。

Lena抬起手握住了她放在自己锁骨附近的手指。

没过一会儿，见到Alura走了进来，Kara像触电一样放开手，“Mom!”Lena一惊，也跟着她站了起来。

Alura忍住笑意，只是说道：“我无意打扰你们。只不过到地球之后我还没能和你正式认识一下。”她伸出手，“Alura。”

“Lena，Lena Luthor。”她深吸口气，像是下定了重大决心似的握住Alura的手，“我是……Kara的女朋友。”

她脸上漾起温柔的笑意，“虽然我才到这里几个小时，但我看得出来你聪明，坚强，有一颗金子般的心。”

Lena仍然愣了一下，“我……做过很多我并不引以为豪的事情，我的家族称不上善良。”她看向Kara，“是Kara教我怎么去做一个善良的人。”

Alura没有反驳她，“我很高兴她在地球上有你陪着。”

她眨了眨眼，看着她离开了房间。曾经她也怀疑过，为什么Kara经历了失去她的星球、在太空中漂流十二年，来到这个陌生的星球，还能够如此阳光乐观。现在她也是Alex的朋友了，她见过Eliza，现在还有Alura，原来被一个人如此坦诚、坚定地选择和爱，才能够塑造出Kara这样的性格和观念。

“有时候我很嫉妒你。”她轻轻地说道，尽量让自己听起来没那么难过。

“You have me now,”Kara笑起来像永昼经久不绝的天光，“I’m glad that I found you.”


	19. Chapter 19

仿佛永无止境的地震、海啸突然平息了下来。周围霎时变得安静，如果不是地上仍然落满了来不及清理的玻璃渣和石块，几乎给人一种那些自然灾害从没发生过的错觉。但是Kara的心里却久久无法平静。

“You okay?”此时一只手落在她肩上，安慰地拍了拍。

“My’rnn牺牲了自己的性命才阻止了这些。”她眨了眨眼，逼退自己想要流泪的冲动，然后抬起头，“你刚刚去哪里了？”

Clark冲她一笑：“我叫了一点……后援。”他忽视了Kara意有所指的眼神，“还记得你说不想杀死Reign吗？我有一个计划。”

“所以，如果Sam先醒来了，等我们的消息再让她过来。”Kara叮嘱道。

Lena随即点点头。

“现在我们的只剩下一个问题——找到她们的据点。”Clark说道。

“上次的堡垒呢？”Alex问道。

Winn立刻否定了：“我记录了坐标，已经查过了，不在那里。”

此时，屏幕上突然闪烁着一个橙色的光点。

J’ohn皱起眉：“那是我飞船的能量源。”

Kara接道：“那么她们一定在那里了。但是……她们怎么会自曝坐标呢？”

“会不会是陷阱？”Alex神色凝重。

Kara沉思了几秒，“现在我们没有选择了，就算是陷阱也得去。”

“我也是这么想的。”Clark赞同道。

J’ohn见他们二人已经同意，便没说什么，接过了Winn递过来的金属箱，里面装着三幅氪石手铐，虽然Reign已然免疫，但是对于从黄太阳中汲取能量的三位氪星女巫来说，这些绰绰有余。

三人从窗口疾飞出去，很快赶到了能量源信号发出的地方。

到达现场后，Clark和J’ohn很快控制了那三名女巫。戴上手铐之后，便被J’ohn押回了DEO，同时也顺便救走了重伤的Coville，于是他们也明白这并不是一个陷阱，这个信号八成是Coville发送的。

同时Kara在和Reign缠斗着。二人的战场从堡垒内移到了天上，Kara刻意露出破绽让她看见，只演出自己只有勇气，却显得莽撞的样子。但她早有防备，知道Reign会大致以什么样的力度击中自己，卸掉一部分的力度，并没有受重伤，只是看起来能够迷惑人罢了。

随着一声巨响，Kara从高空坠落而下，将地面砸得猛然凹陷了下去。

“你比我想象的还要弱。”Reign不屑地笑了一笑，目光转向仍在地面的Clark。

对方自然不会给她思考的机会，脚下一点，向前飞身出去，巨大的冲击力将Reign砸穿了堡垒的墙壁，直到几百米外才停下来。

她此时已经被Clark激怒了，站起身来，便不假思索地冲了回来，拾起地上的朱鲁之剑，蓄起全力朝着Clark劈下去。对方迅速地握住了她的手腕。但是Reign能够感觉到，她手腕传来的力度远远不够。随着时间拉长，她看见Clark脸上愈发吃力的表情，她明白，这场角力的结果，必定是自己的胜利。

剑刃已经触及到了他的肩膀，那身制服仿佛不存在一般，轻而易举地在他身上一道血痕。

“你知道，现在真的是一个很好的时机。”Clark突然说道。

Reign皱起眉，突然感觉到头顶的月光消失了，上方悬停着一架纯黑色的战斗机。

趁她不备，Clark一把将长剑从她手中夺过，侧身一躲，一道绿光从机身上弹射而出，正中Reign的胸口。那是一枚微型导弹，附着在她胸口后迅速解体、展开，织成一张巨大的氪石组成的网，每一个结点上镶嵌着一颗氪石，下方的氪石针管猛地刺进Reign的皮肤，惹来一阵痛苦的嘶吼。

此时，Kara也站起身，对着耳麦说道：“告诉Sam，带上Harun-El，该她上场了。”

话音刚落，Sam便从上方的开口落了下来，手里握着黑岩。

“Wow，”Kara赞叹道，“you’re super now.”

她挑眉笑了笑，将Harun-El塞进Reign的手里，然后另一只手握住Kara的，尽量保持她离氪石远一些。瞬间，三人便被传送回了黑暗山谷。

还没等Reign作出反应，Sam已经走上前，对着她的脸猛挥了一拳。

“This one’s for Ruby.”

Reign刚刚站起身，便迎来了第二记重拳。“This one’s for Patricia.”

这一回，Sam等到她站起身，似乎是清醒了一些，才又挥出一拳。

“And this one’s for me.”

而Kara只站在一边笑而不语，眼里有种欣慰的骄傲。

Reign复又站起来，眼里满是愤懑和惊惧。Kara立即走上来，和Sam一起压住她，从另一边的喷泉内舀起泉水，不顾她的挣扎灌了下去。

这里的冤魂似乎比二人更先感知到了Reign力量的消逝，便一拥而上将她包围起来。

眼前场景变换，Kara和Sam又回到了已经支离破碎的堡垒内，而Reign已经消失了，这次她不会再回来了。

Clark扶着二人站起来，“先上来吧。”接着三人便走上了那架战斗机。

尽管已经知道，但是Kara在驾驶座上看见穿着深灰色三件套西装的Bruce Wayne还是不太习惯。他这种游戏人间、魅力无限的总裁，是怎么和哥谭市的暗影联系在一起的呢？

“Miss Danvers，”他站起身，但是看见Kara仍然有些懵，“或者说你更喜欢Supergirl？”

Kara缓过神，和他握了握手，“怎么称呼都可以，Mr. Wayne.”

只有他们身后的Sam完全不明所以：“发生了什么？”

Bruce朝她眨了眨眼，“Miss Arias，几周前我们在新闻发布会上见过。希望你能为我保守秘密。”

Clark很自然地坐在了副驾驶的位置上，然后设定了坐标。

飞船降落在DEO的基地。

Kara走进储存传送门的房间，那三名仍然被铐住的氪星女巫站在一边，Alura必须要离开了，她明白。

她张开双臂拥抱了自己的女儿。“我会时时回来的。”

Kara紧紧地抱住她。

“她们会在Argo City得到最公正的审判。”Alura保证道。

二人分开，Kara满眼不舍地看着她走进了传送门。

第二天Alex的单身派对简直是一场灾难。当然不是说他们没有尽兴，只是最后留下了喝不醉的Kara收拾残局。直到凌晨五点，她都没有在那个小院子里找到Alex，直到泳池里发出水花声。更要命的是那里还飘着酒瓶。她发誓以后再也不揽这样的活了。

Lena醒来的时候是中午十二点五十三分。她走出卧室，看见Kara正好将一份午餐放进微波炉里。

“刚好你醒了，”她笑了起来，摸了摸桌上的咖啡，然后摘下眼镜一道热射线落进咖啡里，“我原来给Ms. Grant做助理的时候经常这么干。”

Lena有些想笑，她走过去，抬起头和她接吻。

她或许在很多地方都有容身之所，但她第一次觉得，这里是她的家，是她的心之所在，和她一起。


	20. Chapter 20

Kara Danvers正坐在梳妆镜旁边哭得声泪俱下。她的姐姐，今天的新娘，Alex Danvers穿着一身纯白的西装，她背靠在梳妆台上，一脸无奈：“Kara，你能别哭了吗？我们还有十五分钟，给你补妆都来不及了。”

“对不起……”她一边道歉一边从旁边又抽了一张纸，“但是一想到你竟然要结婚了……我就控制不住。”

Alex翻了个白眼：“那以后如果你要和Lena结婚呢？是不是从早哭到晚？”

她又抽了好几张纸总算是擦干了眼泪，“我不知道。”她深呼吸了几下，平复了自己的情绪，“我们补妆吧。”

此时Lena从门外走了进来：“Felicity说Barry和Iris不会来了。其他人都到齐了，我们现在还有十三分钟。”她走近之后才看到Kara发红的双眼，“发生什么了？”

“Kara没办法承受我要结婚了这个事实。”Alex耸耸肩，说道。

Lena叹了口气，从桌子上抄起刷子，“真的吗？你不能挑个别的时间崩溃？比如Alex告诉你她求婚成功的时候？”

“No.”

但是很快Lena上的第二遍粉底也被她摧毁了，在Alex和Maggie互换誓言的时候。她们的婚礼没有神父——但是她们也不需要那些无法承认她们的祝福。Maggie的父亲没有来，但是这一次她不会再强求他人的承认。

“在我加入DEO的时候，我许下誓言保卫我的国家，自此之后我一直在用生命履行它。今天我对你许下另一个我会用生命履行的誓言——此后生命里的每一天，我会尊重你、支持你、珍视你、保护你，我会永远对我们的婚姻保持忠诚，更重要的是，我会永远爱你，不是作为你的妻子、你最好的朋友，作为Alex Danvers。”

“I know you will.”Maggie忍着眼泪笑了一下，“我的父母曾经因为我是同性恋，把我丢在了长途汽车站。尽管后来我接受了自己，却依然不相信别人能够接受我。是你，你让我相信……”她抬头环顾礼堂，“这个，还能在我身上发生。我发誓去尊重你、爱你、陪伴你，无论生活将我们带向何方。”

她们站在头顶窗棂透进来的阳光下接吻。

五年后。

Kara落在阳台上，这是National City的市中心，灯光耀眼恍如白日，Lena新换的公寓在最顶层，一层一户，她依然在里面修了一个室内泳池。她推开阳台门走了进去，客厅里电视还开着，那是一个嵌进墙内的巨大显示屏，刚搬进来的时候她不适应了好长一段时间。上面正放映着今天的新闻。

“今天是‘National City Act’的一周年纪念日，此法案合法化所有已注册的义警、超级英雄活动，并且给予他们美利坚合众国法律执行机关的权力。”

她微微一笑，想起当初这是她一手推进，且送进白宫的条例。

“我们还有三条关于L-Corp的重大新闻。去年十二月，L-Corp的市值已经正式超过曾经Lexcorp的巅峰时期。今天，L-Corp在竞标中击败Space X，与NASA合作的‘绿洲企划’将于两年后启动，这是一项空中城邦的理想，如果成功，这将成为人类迈向太空殖民的第一步。同时，创始人兼CEO，Lena Luthor将暂时辞去职务，原CFO Samantha Aria不日将接手整个公司。我们熟知的超级英雄Supergirl，Kara Danvers被任命为CatCo的下一任CEO，而James Olsen将把Guradian作为他事业的重心。”

空中城邦，她还记得她离开氪星时，这也是历史书上的时刻，氪星开启星际贸易都已经几十年了。但是她再也没有机会见证它无限的可能性。但在地球上，她有幸看着它走向更广阔的星空。

Lena穿着一身居家服走了出来，手里拿着毛巾攥着自己湿漉漉的长发。

“Big win today,”她绽开灿烂的笑容，“恭喜你。”

Lena看着她走过来要拥抱的动作，提前推了她一把，“先去洗澡。”但是没过几分钟，Kara就一个闪身站在了她面前，扑上来抱住她。“有时候我真的不喜欢你的超级速度。”

Kara笑出了声：“你明明很喜欢。”

“现在想想真的很不可思议，几年前我都不知道你的身份，现在全世界都知道了。”

“是啊……”她看着Lena的眼睛，“现在我终于可以……做我自己了。不是Supergirl，不是Kara Danvers，是来自氪星的Kara Zor-El。”

Lena把脑袋枕在她肩上，躺了一会儿，才直起身说道：“我有一项重大决策要告诉你。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“Lena Luthor for 2024，听起来怎么样？”

“天哪天哪天哪——”Kara猛地站起身，“你要竞选总统？”

Lena也被她逗笑了，放下手中的咖啡杯，“是不是很酷？要知道，几年前我绝对不会有这个勇气。我原来那么害怕别人的指责和误解。”

“我为你骄傲。”Kara欣慰地笑着，重新坐下来，手臂环绕在她身边。

“没有你，我不可能走到这里。”她歪着头，美丽的绿眸里浮上一层水光。Kara很显然将它视作一种邀请。于是她倾身吻上她的双唇。

她们十指相扣，无名指上的指环在灯光下闪着黄太阳一般灿然的光晕。


End file.
